Slipped Away
by carrie.grace.lawrence
Summary: Jake and Ness have been dating for 3 years and now a new girl Baylee comes to Forks and Jacob’s imprint changes. Similar to Sam, Leah, and Emily. RXJ RXS
1. Preface

Hey and welcome to Slipped away, I am Carriekakes and this is my first Ness and Jake story. In this story, Jake and Ness have been dating for 3 years and now a new girl Baylee comes to Forks and Jacob's imprint changes. (Similar to Sam, Leah, and Emily.) This story is inspired by Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are posted below, and please read this story. I have worked really hard on it.

**"Slipped Away"**

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you

Go, read the first chapter, what are you waiting for? An invite, well here you go an invite, ttyl :) thanks for reading


	2. Long Walks On The Beach

Chapter 1: Long Walks on the Beach

Jacob and I were walking the beach hand in hand like we did every Saturday morning. Seagulls plunged to the water looking for breakfast. Crabs sashayed across the sand for their morning chow but eventually the seagulls would spy the crab and the rest was all downhill for the crab, but that was nature taking its course.

"So how's school going?" Jacob asked politely.

"Okay, we are getting a new student Monday and rumor is she is a total whore." I told him.

"Just stay away from her, you'll be okay." Jacob said.

"Yeah, I know." I smiled. "How's school for you?" I asked

"What college?" Jacob asked.

"What other school would I be talking about?" I giggled.

"I don't know." Jacob smiled. "College is college I guess." Jacob shrugged.

"Any frat party invites?" I teased.

"Yeah right, it's Peninsula Community College, No frat parties here." Jacob snorted.

"Good that means more time with me." I smiled.

"Exactly." Jacob smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Jake." I cooed.

"I love you too Ness." Jake smiled and pulled me closer to him.

We walked back up the beach and he opened the passenger door for me to his Rabbit that was parked in front of his house. I got in and Jacob pulled out of his drive way and head toward my house. The drive was quiet and calm as the rain started to come down and drizzle and made the road shimmer in the sunlight.

"Ugh, I hate the rain." I commented.

"Yeah, I'm sick of it." Jacob agreed.

"Let's go on a vacation." I smiled.

"I would love to but I've got mid terms this week and you have school." Jacob pointed out.

"You're no fun." I teased.

"Thank you, I love you too." He chuckled.

Jacob pulled up to the mansion and opened the door for me. He took my hand again and we walked into the house.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALICE!" Dad shouted.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO HONEST!!" Aunt Alice yelled back.

"Oh my god, really?" I complained

"EDWARD STOP IT!" Mom yelled. I opened the door and Alice stood on the couch while Dad was perched on the banister of the stair case. Mom stood in the middle of it.

"What is going on here?" I yelled.

"Hello Sweetie, your aunt and your father are having an argument that they were just about to resolve." Mom smiled and shot glances to each of them.

"Well hello to you too Bella." Jacob smiled.

"Hey Jake, how are you?" Mom smiled her hands out to her side.

"I can't believe you destroyed my Mozart cut out!" Dad shouted and lunged for her. Jacob pushed me behind him and Mom jumped in the air, blocking Dad from getting to Aunt Alice.

"Oh my god really Dad?" I asked. "I'll buy you a new one if you really need a Mozart cut out!"

Mom and I got Dad a Mozart cut out for his birthday since he was turning 130. We had Aunt Rosalie add a gadget that when you pushed a button it played his music. 

"Alice killed it!" Dad shouted and tried to push Mom out of the way.

"Come on Aunt Alice, let's go shopping, quick." I said and I looked to Mom for a confirmation. She nodded and Aunt Alice grabbed her purse off the table and ran out the door.

"Come on Jake." I said and we walked out to my Toyota Prius where Aunt Alice was waiting.

I got in the car and drove off to the mall where Aunt Alice would go off on her own while Jake and I would probably grab breakfast or ice cream from the food court.

"What a morning." Jacob commented as we watched Aunt Alice walk into her 12th store with her 30th bag.

"I swear my Dad needs to grow up. I think he may have been more mature when I wasn't around." I told him,

"I don't know about that but he was defiantly more protective then he is now." Jacob said.

"What was it like?" I asked. "Losing my mother?" I asked curious.

"It sucked for most of the year before you were born, watching them move on with life and I just phased to waste time." He admitted.

"Regret any of it?" I asked.

"Never, if they hadn't been together, I would have never got you." Jacob smiled and kissed my bronze hair.

"Renesmee, come on I found you a cute outfit!" Alice called from one of the stores.

"Ugh," I groaned and Jacob laughed and we walked in to the store that held my crazed Aunt.


	3. New Girl

Chapter 2: New Girl

Jacob and I spent the whole weekend together, either hanging out with Quil and Claire or hanging around either of our houses. Claire was now 19 while I was 18. She was one of my best friends along with the other imprints of La Push.

"Renesmee, time for school." Mom called through my door of the cottage.

"Coming." I called and threw on a pair of jeans, a long sleeve shirt with a cardigan on. I zipped up my ankle boots and walked out to the living room where Mom and Dad were cuddling on the couch.

"Oh, come on really." I complained at their closeness. Dad chuckled and Mom got up to hand me a pop tart that just popped out of the toaster.

"See you later sweetheart." Mom smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad." I called and walked out to the mansion to where my car was.

***

I pulled up to the school's parking lot… Forks High School, the home of the Spartans. Woo-hoo. I'd rather go to La Push high school on the reservation so Jake could pick me up every day to go out for lunch. He picked me up here when our lunches matched up but that was like once every 3 weeks.

"Renesmee!" Nikki called. Nikki was one of my best human friends that didn't know about the werewolf, vampire world. I had two worlds, a best friend on each side. Nikki stayed on the human world and Claire and the other imprint girls stayed on the immortal world.

"Hey Nikki." I greeted with a warm smile.

"Loving the Ed Hardy tiger print thing." She smiled.

"Thanks, I'm feeling kind of wild today." I smiled

"I hear that." She smiled and we walked into the school.

"Have you seen the new girl yet?" Nikki asked.

"No, have you?" I asked nervous.

"Yeah, she is such a bottle blonde. She looks rich too. She hired Irwin to carry her books apparently." Nikki said.

"Irwin as in nose picker Irwin?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Nikki smiled.

"Oh my god." I shook my head.

"I really hope she isn't in any of my…. Classes." Just as I said that, Baylee the new girl came strutting in.

I don't want to sound gay, because we have enough of that in our school, but she was hot. Her straight blonde hair bounced to each beat she took. She wore designer clothes and she looked like she was a model.

"Alright class, welcome to our class, our new classmate Baylee Pinetop." Mr. Birdie announced.

Yeah, Mr. Birdie still worked here. I was his favorite student because he had my parents and my parents were apparently, just _so _wonderful to have as a student.

"Pinetop?" Nikki whispered as she held back a laugh.

"Maybe she descended from trees?" I asked smirking.

"Miss Cullen, do you have a comment you would like to share?" Mr. Birdie asked.

"No Mr. Birdie." I smiled and he shot me a smile back.

"Baylee why don't you sit behind Miss Cullen and Miss. Reed." Mr. Birdie smiled and showed Baylee her seat. She strutted over to behind us and Mr. Birdie started our lesson on Romeo and Juliet.

***

Nikki and I went our separate ways for our 6th period class and I found Baylee was in all my classes I had so far.

I walked into Biology with Mr. Banner who also loved me because of my parents. I sat in an empty desk with just me myself and I sat at, and it would probably seat Baylee soon too. My juicy couture sidekick started to vibrate and it was Jake.

_Ness, I'm free for lunch today. Meet you at the corner café?_

_Love Jake._

I quickly replied

_Sounds so good right now… see you later._

_Love Ness._

"Boyfriend?" A female voice asked. I turned my head and it was Baylee Pinetop.

"Uh, yeah." I said awkwardly, "Were you reading over my shoulder?" I asked.

"No, I can read people. When you received the next message you light up and didn't even notice me sitting next to you." She said politely.

"Right." I said in disbelief.

She defiantly wasn't a vampire, her skin was to tan and she didn't smell like one. Blood ran through her veins and her heart beat at a normal pace. I guess it was one of those human things.

"Okay, so how are we today?" Mr. Banner asked as he set his briefcase down on the desk.

"Good." The class moaned.

"Good, because I'm going to make it crappy." He smiled with excitement.

"Woo-hoo!" The class cheered sarcastically.

"Wait, I don't get it." Baylee whispered.

"When Mr. Banner says he's going to make our day crappy, he's going to either give us a lab to do or give us a project to do." I informed.

"Which one?" she asked.

"A project, he gave us a lab Friday." I told her.

"Oh great, new school, new teacher that gives you a project and you have no idea what you're doing." She said sarcastically.

She seemed like a nice person, she just looked like she could snap you in half with a flick of the wrist.

"Well if we pick, did you want to be partners?" I offered, I felt bad; she was new and didn't know anything.

"Do I have to pay you?" She asked.

"Um, no."

"Oh okay, that's fine." She smiled.

_So help me God, what did I get myself into?_

***

We ended up having to do a project, but it was going to be an easy project. Even Baylee understood it.

"Renesmee." Nikki called.

Baylee was next to me and I quickly had her come over with me.

"Nikki meet Baylee, Baylee this is Nikki." I introduced.

"Wait where are you going?" Nikki asked as she saw I had my leather coat on.

"I have a lunch with Jake." I told her.

Nikki gave me a look like 'I can't believe you'

"She's not that bad." I whispered and I gave her hugs goodbye.

"See you later Renesmee." Baylee smiled brainlessly and I waved goodbye and jogged out to my car.

***

I parked out on the street and put in a few quarters for parking and saw Jake sitting in the window.

"Hello, sorry I'm late." I apologized and he got up and greeted me with a kiss.

"Its fine, I just got here too." Jake smiled and we sat down.

"Did you order?" I asked.

"Yeah, we got Melanie and she ordered us our usual." Jacob said.

"Good." I smiled and looked at my phone. There was a text from Nikki.

_She is such a dumb blonde. She is going on about makeup. YOU SO OWE ME!_

I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Jake asked.

"The new girl Baylee is total bottle blonde, designer clothes, pays the nerd to carry her books. She's basically a prick is what it comes down to." I started. "I have to do a project for Biology with her and I left her with Nikki so I could meet up with you for lunch." I told him.

"Oh, tell Nikki sorry to take my girlfriend away." Jake smiled.

"She'll get over it." I smiled and texted Nikki back.

_Jake says he sorry for taking me away and what really could you do to me?_

"Hello Renesmee." Melanie greeted handing me a roast beef sand which and Jake a double cheeseburger. I always had to get something quick and easy or I would be screwed for leaving campus.

"Hi Melanie, how are you?" I asked politely.

"I'm great. How are you?" She smiled.

"I'm here, I've seen better days." I told her.

"Well, it's supposed to get sunny soon, so that will put everyone in a better mood." She informed and walked away to her next set of customers. Jake was already halfway done his burger when I had taken 2 bites of one half of my sand which.

My phone started to ring and it was my alarm telling me I had ten minutes to get to school for 7th period.

"Hey I got to go." I told him as I finished my sand which, leaving behind some fries. "You can finish my fries." He nodded and pecked my lips across the table and I grabbed my bag and phone and got in my car and sped off for school again.

***

"Where have you been?" Nikki said as I snuck into the classroom.

"Sorry, there was an accident on my way back." I told her and took my seat next to her.

"You are never meeting Jake for lunch again." Nikki said through her teeth.

"Aw Nikki she can't be that bad." I said.

"Oh yeah you try listening to the difference between water proof mascara and normal mascara." Nikki complained.

"Okay fine if it's okay with Jake, next time we go out you can come." I bargained.

"Deal." She agreed content with herself. The teacher began the lesson and I was summoned to the rest of the afternoon with out Jake.


	4. Changes

Chapter 3: Changes.

School passed quickly and Baylee and I were meeting up at the library for the project. I stopped home to change into something more comfortable and then I headed back out to the library.

My phone started to ring and it was Jake.

_Hey are you busy? We need to talk._ _–Jake_

He needed to talk? And he didn't even say love Jake, just Jake.

_Uh, on my way to the library for a project? What's wrong? –Ness._

Within seconds Jake texted back.

_Tonight, meet me at the border line. It's important.-Jake _

I started to panic. Was this good or bad? Was he breaking up with me? Did I do something wrong? But wait, isn't an imprint forever?

I sat in the library parking lot waiting for Baylee to pull up and I decided to call Claire.

"Hey Ness, What's up?" Claire greeted loudly as if she was making a point to someone I was on the phone.

"Hey, you got a second?" I asked.

"Sure, what's up?" She asked.

"Jake texted me and said he needed to talk. His words were 'hey are you busy, we need to talk. Jake." I told her. "Not even a love ya or love Jake like he did this morning when he texted me to do lunch with him."

"And what do you want from me?" She asked as nicely as she could put in words.

"What is it supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I have no clue." Claire said.

"Do you think he is breaking it off, Claire I am so confused!" I cried to her.

"Well, just finish your project and then meet Jake at the border line and see what he wants." Claire said.

"Right, got it." I said then it hit me "Wait how did you know I had a project and he told me to meet him?" I asked.

"Oh you're breaking up." She pretended to make noises. "See… you… later…" She said between her fake crackles. I hung up and walked into the library where I found Baylee waiting.

"Hey." I greeted and plopped my books at the seat across from her.

"Hi, so I have already started." She smiled.

She handed me the paper and I read it over. "It looks good so far." I agreed and we started to work, putting my Jake problems aside for now.

***

I had gone home around 4 and changed into my billabong sweatpants, that were to baggy and a juicy sweatshirt. Mom and Dad were home and everyone else was out hunting.

"I'm going out for a little." I called as I looked at the clock and it was 7:30.

"Where are you going?" Dad asked.

"I have to meet Jake, he said it was important." I told him.

"Be safe honey." Mom called and I decided to run to the border line.

I ran through the trees and the wind blew my bronze curls out of my face and I eventually got there.

Jake waited there sitting in a ball, his head bent back, looking at the sky.

"Jake, you alright?" I asked concerned.

"No." He said solemnly and got up off the ground.

"You said it was important, Jake what happen from lunch to the time I got out of school?" I asked.

"Everything changed." He said and balled up his fists.

"What happen? Did I do something?!" I asked

"You did nothing." Jake said and looked away from me. I ran ahead of him to look him his eyes.

"Jake, tell me, what happen." I asked through my teeth.

"The imprint." Jake said as he started to shake.

"Renesmee get back!" Seth shouted from the trees.

I took a step back. "Jake." I cried. He kept on shaking and I heard Seth phase. He put himself in between Jake and I and Jake immediately.

"Wait, Seth." I called. Seth's paw was about to maul Jake's muzzle. Seth put his paw back down. I saw Jacob start to relax and he ran away to phase to human.

Seth went behind a tree too and he was back before Jake.

"Seth, what's going on?" I said my voice starting to crack as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I'll explain it to her." Jake said through his teeth and Seth nodded.

I silently wished that Seth would stay, just in case Jake lost it again.

Jake walked ahead and I turned to Seth, "Stay close, please." I begged and he nodded. I jogged to go catch up to Jake as he was headed toward the trees.

"Jake please just come out and say it." I begged.

"The imprint." Jake started.

"What about it?!" I asked

"It changed." Jake stated.

When an imprint changes it means they didn't love you the way they did. It had only happened once. It happened between Sam Uley, Leah Clearwater, and Emily Young. Sam loved Leah, but then he imprinted on Emily.

"What do you mean it changed?" I asked as I wiped away several tears that fell.

"Ness, it changed how else do you want me to tell you?" Jake asked.

"So you don't love me anymore, it's someone else?" I asked.

"I'll always love you Ness. Please know that." Jake pleaded.

"Don't try and make things better." I begged, stopping him. I turned around and kicked a rock that was laying there.

"I'm so, so sorry." Jake apologized.

"No forget it; you're happy with someone else." I said trying to hold back the rest of the tears that were starting to come.

"I never said that I was happy with someone else." Jake said sharply.

"The intent was clear." I spat, "I'll talk to you later." I told him and ran away.

"Renesmee!" Seth called from behind me. I stopped and he ran to me and pulled me into a huge hug.

"This isn't happening." I cried into his bare chest.

"Shh. It'll be alright." Seth soothed.

"I left everything for him." I said. I had left everything for him. I had been dating a boy Jimmy. We had been dating during my sophomore year. I had fallen for Jacob and I left Jimmy. Jimmy eventually moved to somewhere else and Jacob was all I needed.

"I know Ness, it'll be alright." Seth said trying to calm me down.

Seth leaned his head on mine and placed a few peck on my hair trying to calm me down.

"I have to go." I told him.

"I'll walk you home." Seth said.

"I don't know. Jake and I was the only thing lifting the treaty up." I informed.

"I don't care. You may stumbled and not make it there, I just want to make sure you get home safe." Seth cooed and he walked me to the front door of the mansion.

"You are going to be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I will be eventually." I said with a sniff.

"I'll see you later." Seth said

"Could you tell Claire and everyone if they ask where I am? I don't want to explain it over and over again." I asked.

"Sure." Seth nodded and jogged into the forest.


	5. Out For The Day

Chapter 4: Out for the Day

Mom and Dad were furious with Jacob. They were absolutely furious. They threatened to rip his throat out and demanded to know who the other girl was. I overheard Uncle Emmett say that he would break his record for not killing a human just so he could kill the girl and Jake's imprint would change… again.

"Honey, did you want go to school today?" Mom asked as she peeked her head in the door.

"No." I whimpered.

"Well why don't you go hunting and see what Claire is up to." She suggested.

"Sure, why not." I shrugged and whipped away a tear.

I got dressed into my dark jean Bermuda shorts and a white halter top. I added the locket my mother and father got me when I was little and a pair of flats, later I was out the door.

I hunted and found lots of deer and baby grizzly cub. I didn't kill the cub, I figured I let it grow up and Uncle Emmett could kill it later, since they were his favorite. I had finished after an hour or two. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket, and called Claire.

"Ness, where have you been?!" Claire answered.

"Seth didn't tell you?" I asked.

"No, he did. Come to La Push." She said.

"I don't know I don't want to see him." I told her.

"You won't, he's at school." Claire reassured. "Speaking of, shouldn't you be in school?" She asked.

"No, I haven't been in school for the last 3 days." I told her.

"Oh dear God." She swore.

"Where are you, I'll meet you there." I told her.

"I'm watching Seth and Quil wrestle in the water while I tan." She said happily.

"I'll go get my bikini and meet you there." I told her and hung up.

***  
I walked up to the forest edge and looked both ways before crossing the street. I jogged across as a car stopped to let me cross.

I slipped off my flats and walked on the sand and head toward Claire who was on a low lawn chair where there was another one set up next to her.

"Claire." I called and walked up next to her.

"Hey Ness." She greeted and stood up. She embraced me in a long consoling hug and she had me sit next to her in the unoccupied chair next to her.

"So how have you been?" I asked.

"I've been here." She nodded. "How are you doing?" She asked sympathetically.

"I'm coming along." I nodded. "Rome wasn't built in a day."

"I hear that." She smiled and held out her hand for a high five. I hit her hand and we laughed.

"Ness!" Seth and Quil called as they jogged out of the water.

"Oh, damn." Claire and I gasped as they jogged up to us wet and shirt less.

"Hey guys," I greeted.  
"How have you been?" Quil asked.

"I'll make it." I smirked and shielded my eyes from the sun.

"Here" Seth offered and handed me his sunglasses.

"Oh thanks." I smiled and put them on.

"So why aren't you in school?" Quil asked.

"Because I haven't gone for the past 3 days." I shrugged.

"Oh no, total bad ass." Quil chuckled. I punched him playfully.

"So you are chilling here for the day?" Seth asked.

"Maybe." I said.

"I'm starving; did you want to get a bite to eat?" Seth asked.

"Sure, why not. I don't feel like tanning or swimming." I said.

"What about cliff diving?" Quil asked.

"Oh, that sounds fun. Jake never let me do that." I smiled devious.

"I don't know." Seth said.

"Oh suck it up." I chastised and Quil and I ran over to the cliffs. Jacob always said it was dangerous, I've always wanted to do it though.

"Who's going first?" Quil smiled clapping his hands together deviously.

"You can go." I smiled mirroring his smile.

"Watch and learn Miss Cullen." He smiled and ran and flew off the cliff and dove into the water head first.

"Ow Ow." I howled down to him.

I heard him laugh, "You're turn." He called.

"I don't think so." A husky voice said pulling my arm back. I turned around and it was Jacob.

"Get off me Jacob." I spat.

"This is dangerous." He said, His black eyes narrowing.

"You don't control me anymore." I said and pulled away from him. I broke away and lunged myself off the cliff. The adrenaline started to flow like crazy. I felt so free, flying through the air. I plunged into the water and I opened my eyes and saw Seth there waiting for me. I swam to the surface and Quil had Claire up on his shoulders.

"I call chicken fight!" Claire announced.

"Come on Ness, be my partner." Seth smiled. I nodded and got up on Seth's shoulders.

"One two three GO!" Quil said and Claire and I started to fight up on top.

"Come on Claire bear!" I cooed sarcastically.

"That is so old Nessie Bear!" Claire spat back,

"Stop!" I announced. Jacob always called me Nessie Bear.

"I'm sorry Ness, I didn't mean it." Claire apologized.

"Its fine, he caught me up on the cliff and it just threw me off guard that's all." I reassured,

"He was up there?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, he tried to stop me." I told him.

"I will fucking kill him." Quil snarled.

"Quil." Claire chastised.

"He shouldn't have been looking at other girls." Quil said. "That's like the only way you would transport an imprint!"

"Hey, Jake didn't mean it." I started to stand up for him.

"You're sticking up for him?!" Claire asked.

"He had no control over it." I said.

No one said anything and Seth let me down.

"Come on let's get dried off and we can go get something to eat." Seth said breaking the silence.

"Fine, but lunch is on me." I smiled and we swam to shore.

***

We went to the little café on the corner where Jake and I ate and I tried not to think of him.

"Hello My name is Melanie and I'll be your waitress." She said looking at her note pad.

"Hey Melanie." I greeted.

"Renesmee Cullen what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I've ditched school today." I smiled.

"Where's Jake?" She smiled.

"He won't be coming with me anymore." I told her.

"Oh Ness, I'm so sorry, that sucks." She apologized.

"Its fine, I'm mending." I reassured.

"How mended are you?" Claire asked and pointed to the door. Jacob was about to walk in.

"I'll get it." Melanie said and walked away. She walked toward the door and opened it where Jacob was about to walk in.

"You need to come back later." I heard her tell him,

"Come on Mel, all I want is my burger." He begged.

"Come back later, we are closed." She said and walked back in to our table.

"You really didn't have to do that." I told her.

"No, she had too. I don't feel like talking to him or seeing him." Quil said. Quil looked out for me like an older brother. I had so many people looking out for me it was like I had my own guard. The wolves of La Push, Uncle Em and Uncle Jazz, Dad, Aunt Rosalie, Aunt Alice would snap a person in half of who ever hurt me, Mom Grandma Esme, Grandpa Carlisle, Nikki, although she wouldn't do any good is it was an immortal hurting me.

"I'll get you your usual?" Melanie asked as she came to me for my order after everyone else had ordered.

"Uh, could I have the steak, rare with a chocolate milkshake?" I asked.

"Sure, how rare?" Melanie asked.

"Pink as possible." I smiled and she wrote it down.

"You would order a rare steak." Claire smiled shaking her head.

"How else would I have it?" I smiled

Seth and Quil laughed and smiled. I looked out the window and Jacob was stumbling around on the street, kicking a rock.

"Hey, come on we are in here, not out there." Seth said as he saw me watch him.

"Sorry." I muttered and Melanie brought our drinks out.

***

I paid for the lunch which was no problem and we walked out on the sidewalk. Claire took Quil's hand as we walked around window shopping. I felt Seth take my hand and I looked up at him.

"Do you mind?" He asked.

"No, it's okay." I smiled and I saw Jake examine our hands and walk into the café.

"It's going to be okay." Seth reassured and squeezed my hand reassuringly.

I nodded quickly and we ending up walking to my house. Claire almost clasped as we were walking so Quil gave her a piggy back ride.

"It wasn't that far." I told Claire as we walked in.

"But still it was so long." She complained.

"Yeah, shut up I didn't mind." Quil teased and we all started to laugh.

"Renesmee, is that you?" Grandma Esme asked as she walked in from the kitchen.

"Hi Esme." Quil, Seth and Claire called.

"Oh, hello guys, how are you?" She greeted and gave them all hugs.

"We are probably going to go hang out in the back." I told her.

"Emmett and Jasper are wrestling back there, so be careful." She warned and we walked out.

"Nessie!" Uncle Emmett greeted and threw Uncle Jasper on his back.

"I call winner!" Quil shouted.

"Quil, shut up." Claire said and he obeyed.

Uncle Jasper eventually pinned Uncle Emmett to the ground and won the match. Seth and Quil each gave it a try and they had their sorry butts beat. I had forgotten all about Jake while I hung out with Seth and Quil and Claire, they were all I needed… for now.


	6. The Whore Who Stole My Boyfriend

Chapter 5: The Whore Who Stole My Boyfriend

I got ready for my day as I was going back to school after not being there for 3 days.

_You coming to school today? - Nikki_

I replied as I pulled up to a red light, _on my way –Ness. _ I pulled into my parking lot and Nikki and Baylee walked over to me.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"There was a complication with my boyfriend." I told her looking to Nikki who was already feed up with her.

"What happen?" Baylee asked being nosey.

"None of your business." Nikki spat at her,

"Fine, just trying to help." She said defensively and walked to class.

"Hello." Nikki greeted officially and pulled me into a sympathetic hug,

"I just can't believe he's gone." I whispered

"I know 3 years is hard to bet." She said as we walked into school.

I had biology first and I got my missing assignments and work I had missed from Mr. Banner and took my seat next to Baylee.

***  
I was now in last period when Seth texted me.

_Hey did you go to school today? -Seth _

I smiled; he was seriously worried about me.

_Yeah._ I replied.

_Wanna hang out with Claire and me after school? –Seth_

_Can't I have so much work to make up, sorry, maybe tomorrow? –Ness _

_Can you at least grab a quick bite to eat after school? –Seth_

I smiled to myself and laughed on the inside.

_Quick bite to eat, I'm starved for chocolate cake =) –Ness _

_Meet you there ;) –Seth _

"Miss Cullen, would you like to answer?" Mr. Birdie asked.

"Romeo killed himself when he found Juliet so called dead." I answered.

"Thank you." Mr. Birdie smiled and continued the lesson.

***  
Nikki ended up coming with me as her ride was Baylee and she was meeting up with her new boyfriend after school. I saw Seth in the window and I waved to him. He smiled as we walked in.

"Seth this is my best friend Nikki. Nikki this is another one of my best friends from La Push Seth." I introduced.

"One of the many." Nikki smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Seth said and we sat down.

"Melanie is off today." Seth smiled

"Good she deserves a day off." I nodded.

"I ordered you a slice of cake and a milkshake." Seth said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"You can share my cake." I told Nikki. She nodded and I looked out the window and there was Baylee with a tan muscular man known as Jacob Black.

"Oh my God!" The 3 of us said in unison.

"That whore!" Nikki commented

"I will kill her!" I muttered as I gripped my fork I had been playing with.

"Renesmee, self control." Seth said quickly taking the fork from my hand.

"I need to take care of something." Nikki said and excused herself. I quickly looked to Seth and we ran after her.

"I'm going to kill both of them." Nikki said.

"It won't help." I said and she turned to me.

"Watch me!" Nikki said.

"Why are you mad?" Seth asked.

"He destroyed my best friend and moved on to the town's new bitch." Nikki yelled at us and she walked up to Jake and thumped the back of his head.

"What the--- "Jake swung around and Seth pulled me behind a trash can.

"Can I help you Nikki?" Jake asked.

"You dump Renesmee for this prick." She shouted.

"Not now." Baylee pleaded.

"Why not, now's perfect." Nikki exploded.

"It's not that simple." Jake said

"You are an asshole." Nikki spat at him and bitch slapped him.

"NIKKI!" Baylee gasped

"STFU!" Nikki yelled and Jacob started to shake. Seth and I ran out from behind the trash cans and over to them.

"Jake, come on man, not here." Seth told him,

"Nikki, Baylee, step back." I commanded and they did as I said.

"DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING!?!" Jacob yelled at Nikki.

"I KNOW THAT YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIENDS HEART! 3 YEARS JACOB BLACK 3 DAMN YEARS!" Nikki yelled back at him.

"Both of you stop!" I yelled

"Nikki, you need to go home." I told Nikki, she only lived a few blocks away.

Jake was still shaking and I put my hand on his arm and he stopped immediately. That was just an imprint thing. He got mad all I had to do was touch him and he would have stopped.

"Come on Ness." Seth said and we left Baylee and Jake there on the sidewalk on the sidewalk as we walked back into the café.

***  
"Thanks for the ride Renesmee." Seth said as he got out of my car.

"No problem, thanks for snack." I smiled.

"I'm sorry for Jake; the pack is so pissed at him right now." Seth said.

"They shouldn't, he can't help it. Sam should understand that." I told him.

"He does, but no one can really see Jake with anyone else." He smiled.

"Thanks Seth, I'll text you later." I told him and he nodded as I pulled away and sped home. I walked into the mansion and Mom and Dad sat on the couch awkwardly, no doubt they were making out when they heard me pull up.

"Hi Sweetheart." Dad greeted.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Nikki called and so did a girl Baylee." Mom said.

"I'm not talking to any of them." I told her sharply.

"What happen?" Mom asked. I put my hand to her cheek and showed her my afternoon.

"Wow, I really so what to kill him." Dad snarled as he read my mind. "More than ever before."

"Now Edward, join the club, but if you look, Seth is being a Jacob right now." Mom said.

"I knew I would never live down me leaving." Dad said massaging his temples. "Show me Ness." Dad said.

"What do you want to see?" I asked.

"Never mind I'll do it." Mom said impatient. I walked away and ran to the cottage. My phone rang off the hook as I received calls from Nikki, Jake and Baylee. I put it on silent after the 6th call from Nikki and continued my homework.

"You have a v-chat request." My laptop announced. I looked at the screen and it was from Jacob. I debated to accept it or ignore it. I eventually hit ignore and shut my laptop down.

I didn't want to talk to anyone. I wanted time to go over what had just happened. To be honest, I've come to the point where I've noticed I was stronger than my mother had come out when Dad left her. I think it's because Dad actually _left_. Jake well, I could see Jake whenever I felt like it.

"Ness, Jake's here, he wants to talk to you." Mom said through the door.

"I don't want to talk to him obviously." I told her.

"Come on Ness." Mom pleaded.

"Fine, hold on." I said and opened my window quietly. I jumped out of it and ran into the forest. He really didn't get that I didn't want to talk to him. I ran out into the forest and just wondered around.

Life with Jake had been so fun and easy. But now avoiding him seemed to be a part time job. I sat on a tree stump and wondered what life would be like now, now that Jake wasn't in it. I don't know when, but I knew I would get through this, with or without Jake by my side.


	7. The Pack

Chapter 6: The Pack

I got chewed out for leaving when Jake wanted to talk to me, but it didn't last long. Today was Saturday and I haven't talked to Nikki or Baylee, all I've talk to is the wolves of La Push and the imprints of the wolves.

I had on my active pants, one of Uncle Emmett's t-shirt, and tied the extra fabric back and I had my hoodie on with it. I was jogging on the beach while I could before the rain came again. When I was done, I was invited to go over to Sam and Emily's for breakfast because Jake was on patrol and they wanted an update on how I was doing.

I had my iPod plugged into my ears and I jogged up and down the beach as the sun started to come up. I didn't need Jake to walk up and down the beach every Saturday morning to catch up on our week… or make witty remarks and he would give me a kiss or peck on the lips or my hair. No! I didn't need that. Psh.

I was on my 15th lap going toward the cliffs when I hit something. The person caught me as I was about to fall backwards. I looked up and it was Jake.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine." I muttered and I paused my music. I could tell we were going to be here a while.

"Ness, I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell you." Jake apologized.

"And I thought I told you I under stood." I told him, putting my sunglasses over my eyes as the sun became brighter.

"Then why did you run away when I tried to talk to you?" He asked.

"What were you expecting when we sat down and 'talked'." I asked sharply.

"I don't know." He sighed. That was his answer for everything.

"Jake, really, you fell for the town's new slut. Jake you even told me to stay away from her!" I yelled at him.

"I know what I did, I know what I said." Jake whispered. I brushed away.

I hated him, I hated he fell for her.

"I HATE IT!" I shouted. And pounded his chest.

"I know I know I hate it too." Jake said and let me beat him up. I kept pounding his chest and soon he pulled me into his chest and held me tight, just letting me get it all out. Tears streamed down my face and they stained my sweat shirts sleeves.

"Ness, I don't know another way to tell you, but I am so sorry." He said and put his chin on my head.

"You patrolling?" I asked him, pushing him away.

"Yeah, on my way now." He said.

"Well I'm meeting with someone so I'll see you later." I told him with a sniff and wiping away the tears, luckily I was wearing water proof mascara.

"Who Seth?" Jacob said through his teeth.

"A matter a fact I am." I told him with acid in my throat, not liking the way he was talking about Seth.

"You two aren't together are you?" He asked.

"No, Jake, we aren't together." I told him.

"Right." Jake said lifting his hand to scratch the back of his head.

"I have to finish my laps." I told him.

"Since when?" He asked.

"Since I wasn't getting my Saturday walks." I told him and walked around him and started again. My goal was to do 20 laps. All I needed was 5 more laps.

When I was jogging back, away from the cliffs, Jake was gone.

Once I finished my laps and got in my car. Before I pulled out I put on a little deodorant and fixed my makeup. I threw the car in reverse and drove to Emily and Sam's.

I drove into the yard and grabbed my purse. I had a feeling there would be a few bets going on while I was here.

"Hey Nessie!" Emily greeted as I saw that everyone was gathered around the table eating about 8 eggs a person.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late, I ran into somebody, literally." I told them.

"Who Jake?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he was on his way patrolling when I literally ran into him." I said.

"Can I see?" Sam asked again.

"Uh Sure?" I said and walked over to him and showed him the whole thing with Jake.

"You really nailed him by pounding on him." Sam smiled.

"No way you took him out?!" Quil asked.

"I wish." I chuckled.

"Come, pull up a chair." Seth said and pulled out a chair for me.

"Renesmee, one or two eggs?" Emily asked.

"Two please." I smiled.

She nodded and the imprint girls walked in. "About time." Jared said as Kim walked over to him.

"Sleepovers are a terrible time to wake up." Claire smiled.

"Were you invited?" Seth asked as Emily brought me my plate of eggs.

"Yeah, but I just couldn't be around people last night." I told him. He nodded, not asking any other questions.

"So Ness, I see you brought your purse? Expecting a bet to come up?" Quil pointed out as he shoved half a muffin in his mouth.

"Hey, you never know." I smiled.

"I got one!" Paul cheered. "I bet Sam can eat and swallow 2 muffins in 2 minutes." He bargained.

"I bet he can't." I smiled.

"5 bucks." He said.

"You're on!" I smiled and we shook hands.

"What do I get?!" Sam asked.

"10 bucks, 5 from me, 5 from Paul." I told him.

"Oh good, funds for the next grocery trip." Emily smiled.

"Ready, set go!" Paul said and the muffins were huge. He shoved one in his mouth and then tried to shove the other one in his mouth, but it wouldn't fit. The muffins were huge.

"STOP!" Seth called. "It's been two minutes. Nessie wins." He declared.

"Pay up pup." I smiled and he groaned and got out his wallet.

"Thanks a lot Sam!" Paul said and handed me 5 bucks and I handed Paul's 5 bucks to Sam.

***  
Breakfast was over and so were the hard person questions about Jake and me. I was walking on around the property with Seth when my phone rang. It was Baylee.

"It's Baylee, should I answer it?" I asked Seth.

"Have you made amends yet?" He asked.

"No. I haven't talked to Nikki or Baylee." I told him. "I was doing a pretty damn good job on not talking to Jake wither until this morning." He laughed.

"What do I do?" I asked

"Answer it, let's see what she has to say." Seth said.

I nodded and answered it.

"Renesmee?" She questioned.

"Yes, what do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize; I didn't know Jake was yours. I wouldn't have gone out with him if he was." Baylee said

"And when you found out, you didn't break up with him." I told her.

"I couldn't. Things are complicated." She said.

"What do you mean complicated?" I asked.

"Nikki didn't tell you?" She asked.

"I haven't talked to Nikki since everything happened." I told her bluntly.

"I'm moving." She said.

"Didn't you just get here?" I asked.

"Life of a moving salesman." She sighed.

"Oh well I have to go, talk to you later." I said and hung up.

"OH MY GOD!!" I cheered and I jumped up and down like a little girl.


	8. Confusions

Chapter 7: Confusions

Baylee was leaving, Jake could be all mine again!

"Oh glory hallelujah yes!" I cheered. Seth put his hands on his hips and looked at me cocking an eyebrow,

"What, she is a total dumbass." I complained.

"But that isn't nice that you're celebrating her leaving." Seth said.

"But then when she leaves, Jake's imprint will have to change again and everything will be alright." I told him.

"It doesn't always work that way." Seth said.

"I'm going to go find out." I smiled and ran to the house.

I was about to open the door when I smelled a wolf, a human and another wolf, there was only supposed to be one wolf, and one human in the house. There stood Jake talking to Sam and Emily.

"So she is leaving?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, she just called me to meet me and told me it was over because she was moving." He said.

"Ha, you should have never broken up with Ness; I hope it all blows up in your face." Another person said, it sounded like Quil.

"Shut up Quil." Sam shouted. "I don't know what will happen, once Baylee is gone, the imprint may change again, but I really think it won't." Sam said.

"So do I go with her?" He asked.

"You may have to if it gets that bad." Sam muttered.

I got up from my crouch from the window and ran back to Seth.

"Seth, Seth!" I called.

"What, what happen?" He asked whipping away a tear that had fallen.

"He's going with her." I cried.

"He can't just leave the pack." Seth said pulling me to him again.

I put my hand to his cheek to show him. "I can't believe it." Seth whispered and held me tight.

JPOV

Baylee broke it off and I didn't know what to do now. I loved her and Ness, sometimes I feel like I should have stayed with Ness because the love I fell for Baylee was minimal. I went to Sam and he said it was a slim chance it would change.

"Man, Ness was the best thing that ever happened to you." Quil commented.

"I know she hates me and there is no going back to her now." I told him. "She absolutely hates me."

"So does the rest of the pack." He said.

"They do don't they." I mumbled.

"Man, if you loved Baylee on a small level, all you needed to do was tell Ness and have her understand, you didn't have to break her heart into a million pieces." He said.

"She only went cliff diving for comfort." I told him acidly.

"Only cliff diving, she wasn't in school for 3 days and from Seth's Point of view when he transformed and you were still out with Baylee; when everything happened with Nikki, she was about to stab you and Baylee with a fork." Quil informed.

I was speechless. "Yeah, and you thought you had it tough." He said and ran off to phase because he had patrol next. Did I really hurt her that much?

I had to find her; I had to be with her again. At the most kiss her to tell her that she was it.

"Ness, I love you and nothing can change that." Seth said as I walked toward the river leading into the ocean. "I will be here for you, no matter how hung up on Jake you are."

"Seth, I love you too." Ness said. They didn't speak. I turned my head and they were kissing on up against an old abandoned shed.

RPOV:

I had sat with Seth for almost 10 minutes in silence before I had to get up and do something.

Seth followed and then spoke, "Ness, I love you and nothing can change that." He said. "I will be there for you no matter how hung up on Jake you are."

I was astonished. Seth had been there with me since the minute Jake broke it off. I found that I loved Seth too.

"I love you too Seth." I said and he moved a strand of hair out of my face and kissed my lips softly. I kissed him back and I felt whole again, I felt good. Seth deepened it as he saw I wasn't pulling away. I pulled back for a second for a breath and he pulled me back to him.

"Seth." I whispered as I pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be." I whispered breathless.

"I have to go." He whispered.

"Please don't go just because of that." I begged.

"I have to go patrol." He said and kissed my forehead and walked away. I sighed and watched him walk into the forest. I could still feel his lips on mine and when I kissed him it felt right, but not as right as kissing Jake.

I sat back down as a voice called my name "Ness."

"Jake." I said as I turned my torso to see who it was. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was about to ask you and Seth the same thing, but he left." Jacob said.

"Wait did you see that?" I asked.

"See him eat off your face?" He asked. "Yeah, I did." He said in a voice that I would expect pissed and deep with anger but it was light and calm.

"Yeah, well that wasn't what I planned to happen." I told him.

"So you love him do you?" Jake asked.

"I don't know who I love." I told him honestly. Why was I talking to him about this?

"So you're confused too?" He chuckled.

"What do you mean _too_?" I asked.

"Ness, I didn't think things through when I found my imprint changed. I only love Baylee a little. You took up most of my love." Jake confessed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as I got up and brushed the sand off my butt and skipped a rock in the river.

"It means, I love you more than ever before, not being together all the time, seeing you with Seth kills me." He said and got up to stand next to me.

"So what do you want me to do, come running back?" I asked and threw another rock. The rock was like me. I was just a rock surrounded by others that seemed to be the only one who mattered. I was the rock that was chosen to be thrown in the water. I was chosen to have to make a choice between Jake and Seth.

**I am so sorry I didn't update, I was going to give up on this piece but I felt so awkward about it. I had these chapters written diff. I was going to have Jake and Ness get back together sooner and then do 'it' and I couldn't find myself doing that yet. So hang in there, they will be together shortly. Just hang in there. Carrie**


	9. Drama 101

Chapter 8: Drama 101

Nikki and I made amends as we watch Baylee leave Forks, has she hadn't even been there for 2 weeks. Seth and I were hanging out after school so we could talk about what happened. Jake knew of course because he wouldn't stop pestering me on why I couldn't hang out with him after school.

Mom and I sat down and she said she mirrored the exact situation when it came to her, Dad and Jacob. She had to choose between spending eternity with Dad and spending life with Jacob. Apparently there was a difference when it came to using the term life and eternity.

School took forever as I anticipated it would since I knew I had plans. I pulled up to the café and Seth was there waiting at the usual booth and table. I walked up to the door and I walked over to the table. Seth stood to greet me with a kiss but I turned my head so he kissed my cheek.

"I haven't ordered yet. I didn't know what you would want." Seth said.

"That's fine." I nodded.

"Hello guys." Melanie greeted.

"Hey Mel." We smiled.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

"I'll have a Root Beer." I told her.

"2 please." Seth said.

"Usual?" She asked.

"Please." We said and she walked away.

I gazed at my phone at it was 3:09. "You alright?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah fine." I smiled.

"So, what's new?" Seth asked.

"Nothing much." I told him.

"Ness, we have to talk about what happened." Seth said after a few seconds of silence.

"I know I was getting there." I told him.

"I know you still love Jake, but I think we could make it work." He said.

I shook my head. "I don't know. Jake saw us together and he approached me about it." I told him.

"What did he want?" He spat each word with acid.

"He happened to be walking toward the river and he saw us. He asked if we were together and I told him no." I said.

Seth played with the straw wrapper that Melanie had laid on the table with our drinks as there was a silence. Seth didn't look happy, but he didn't look mad. He looked disappointed.

"Say something, please." I begged.

"So are you running back to Jake?" He asked.

"No I'll have him come to me," I told him. "Until then I'm going to show him what he is missing."

"Why would you do that?" He asked.

"Show him what he is missing." I told him.

"So what's your plan if you are playing plain hard to get?" Seth asked

"I don't know." I said. "I'm making this up as I go." I smiled he rolled his eyes.

"What do you see in him anyway?" Seth asked intrigued.

"Jake's been there since day one, we have so much to look forward too. We have so much we can't afford to lose." I told him.

"Here's your sand which, and here's your burger." Melanie smiled and put our food in front of us.

"Thanks Melanie." I smiled and she walked away.

"And all I am is a leaning post." Seth muttered and bit into his sand which.

"Never ever have I ever thought of you like that!" I told him almost choking on the bite of sand which I had taken. Why would he ever think that?

"Look Ness, obviously you are choosing Jake, Don't let me stop you, but when he breaks your heart again, I'll be waiting in the wings." Seth said and put a bill on the table and grabbed his burger and left.

"Oh my god." I whispered and held my head in my hands. "Talk about a mood swing.

"You need a box?" Melanie asked.

"No, here." I said. "Keep the rest." I told her and handed her a fifty.

"Feel better Ness." She said and gave me a hug goodbye. I got in my car and drove off.

I was driving down the long curve in the road as it poured ran. I had just gotten out of the curve when Jake was in the middle of the street. I slammed on the breaks and honked my horn.

He signaled me to get out of the car so I pulled over, catty corner and walked over to him with my hood over my head. "What the hell Jake!" I said and he took my hands and placed them on his chest, on top of his shirt that he was wearing for once.

"Don't Jake." I said and tried to pull away.

"Don't Jake what? You chose me didn't you?" He asked.

"No, I didn't." I said.

"Why not! You were mine first!" Jake pouted.

"Yeah, join the club. You were mine first and then you went to Baylee. Now you know how I feel." I snarled.

"Now come on I thought we were past this." Jake pouted.

"Can we get out of the rain?" I asked pushing back the mascara that was now ruined.

"Yeah, let's go to my house." Jacob said and walked me back to my car. I got in the driver's seat, saturating my leather seats and Jacob got in the passenger seat. I drove and pulled up to Jake's house I walked in and he had me drink something hot so I wouldn't catch a cold.

"So where were we?" Jake asked breaking the silence as I traced the top of the steaming mug in circles.

"That apparently I was yours first." I muttered.

"Oh right yeah, you were mine first!" Jake whined.

"And then I said for you to join the club." I told him.

Jake groaned, "This is frustrating." He shouted

He thought he was the victim! He seriously thought he was the only one getting hurt!

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW! JAKE FUCK IT ALL! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE THE VICTIM!" I yelled.

He was surprised as I blew up at him. "JAKE I'M NOT THE ONE WHO IS SCREWING THIS UP! IT'S YOU!" I finished.

"You're the one who has to think about it!" Jake said.

"ME! I'M TRYING NOT TO GET HURT AGAIN!" I said my voice rising with each word. "DAMN IT JAKE I AM WALKING A THIN LINE AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS GETTING ME AT THE END!"

He didn't speak, he knew it was true. "DID YOU FORGET ABOUT THE EVENT THAT TAKES PLACE BEFORE YOU GET TO THE END?!" I continued.

"Damn it Ness. All I want is our old life back!" Jake muttered. I took a deep breath and let all my stress go.

"You don't think I want it too." I muttered wiping away a tear.

Jacob walked over to me, grabbed my hips and pulled me close to him. "Kiss me." He said and I looked at him with confused, yet loving eyes.

I stood up on my tippy toes and he kissed my lips softly. Sparks flew everywhere, I could feel it. My stomach became a knot, and my heart started to beat faster than normal. I could hear his heart too it beat at my normal pace which was faster than usual for Jake. I pulled back for some air and he looked me in the eyes.

"You are the one I love, you Renesmee Carlie are my true love." Jacob smiled and I shook my head.

"I don't know." I said breathless. "I love Seth too."

"After one kiss?" He asked calmly.

"No, after the times we've been together, we've gotten closer after the past week and a half." I told him.

"So what do you have to do?" He asked.

"I need to think about it." I told him.

"I understand." Jacob said serious.

"So no more Baylee?" I asked.

He smiled. "No, not ever."

"What about the imprint." I asked.

"It found its true soul mate." He cooed.

"You're truly a piece of work." I told him.

"Speak for yourself." He chuckled.

"I'll let you know how things go." I told him,

"Just come back to me." Jacob said and kissed my nose.

"No promises." I said and grabbed my bag and walked to my car.

**Hey guys this may be my last chapter. I am going to flordia because my poppop has been in the hospital. I may not be taking my laptop with me. So there may not be a few updates until the 13****th****. I may find time but I still have to pack and get ready. Have a great spring break everyone love Carrie!**


	10. Decisions

Chapter 9: Decisions

I was sitting in my room at the cottage, doing my homework while I was listening to my iPod. The rain had subsided and my family was going to the clearing and they were playing baseball and then go hunting when they were finished playing. I told them I had too much homework when they asked if I wanted to come. Jake was aloud over, but we couldn't do anything, but we would anyway.

"Renesmee, are you in here?" Mom asked through the door.

"Come in." I called. The door opened and she walked in.

"How are you doing?" She asked

"I'm okay. I'm just confused is all?" I said honestly.

"I hear you. I felt that so many times." Mom said reassuringly.

"What do I do, I'm stuck."

"Where is your thinking?" She asked.

"I'm thinking Jake." I told her.

She nodded. "Why?" She asked.

"We have had so many good times together, and the chemistry fits and I love him more than Seth." I muttered.

"I would hope you have chemistry with Jake more than you do Seth. You two only dated for the past 2-3 years." Mom chuckled.

"What does Dad think about the whole situation?" I asked. Dad has always like Seth better then Jake. He and Seth tended to have a close relationship as Seth had the same likes and dislikes as Dad.

"You know what your father wants you to do." Mom said.

"Yeah I know. Seth is the path for him." I muttered.

"Don't let that influence you at all." Mom added quickly.

"No, he knows that there is a slim chance you would have chose Seth so he has braced himself for it." Mom smiled.

"Thanks Mom." I said and she kissed my forehead.

"Would you mind if I went to La Push?" I asked.

"Go ahead." She smiled and walked out of my room closing the door behind her.

I grabbed a sweatshirt and slipped on my shoes. I walked out to the grass and walked up to the mansion and got into my car. I turned the key in the ignition and I drove out to La Push.

Was I making the right choice? Would Baylee come back and Jake's imprint move back… again? Where Seth I was being 100% risky as Seth still hadn't imprinted yet and could imprint at anytime. Seth and I were new and I didn't know what to expect where Jake and I have done the us thing before and I loved us. We were each other's first everything. First time for an intimate relationship, First time to take things farther than far, not to mention he was my first everything. First kiss first serious relationship. Jimmy was a relationship but we weren't as serious as Jake and I were.

I drove passed the beach as there was no one there. My phone rang and it was Emily.

"Ness." She greeted.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Come to the cliffs!" She shrieked

"What, why?" I asked.

"Jake and Seth!" She said and hung up.

_Oh my god!_ I threw the car into reverse and turned around and sped toward the cliffs. I parked in the beach parking lot and ran at the cliffs.

"It's your fault!" Jake yelled.

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CHANGED THE IMPRINT! THE ONLY WAY YOU DO THAT IS BY LOOKING AT OTHER GIRLS!" Seth yelled.

"What's going on?!" I asked Sam and Emily as I ran up to them.

"They are fighting over you." Emily said.

"Oh my god." I said a little louder so they could hear me."REALLY!" I yelled and they shut up.

"REALLY, YOU TWO HAVE STOOPED DOWN TO FIGHTING OVER ME!" I asked rhetorically.

They didn't speak. "Resolve the situation now!" I ordered.

They didn't speak still. "NOW!" I said again.

"Sorry." Jake said hardly even moving his lips. Seth didn't say anything.

"Seth, now it's your turn." Sam interjected.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Seth get back to patrolling." Sam ordered. Seth walked away and down the cliff.

"Thanks for coming." Sam smiled as I turned to Emily and Sam.

"I was already in La Push." I smiled.

"Did you figure it out?" Emily asked.

I rolled my eyes and smirked. She knew what that meant.

"Oh I am so happy for you!" She cheered.

"Thank you. I now have peace with myself." I smiled.

"Good, I'm glad." She said. "Tomorrow night we are having a campfire and it's going to be a celebration. Imprinters and imprintees only." She smiled.

"I'll be there." I smiled.

"Renesmee." Jake called as he and Sam finished talking.

"See you tomorrow." They said and Sam kissed my cheek and Emily gave me a hug goodbye. I watched them leave and Jake walked over to me.

"So did you choose?" He asked.

"I did." I said, not showing a hint of who it was. His features were composed as a worry. I didn't say anything and he started to tap his foot as he was becoming impatient.

"Who?!" Jake shrieked.

"Who do you think?" I asked.

"Ugh I knew it!" Jake said aggravated. "I knew I didn't stand a chance."

"Jake." I muttered and bit back a laugh.

"I'll kill him!"

"Jake." I said again.

"I can't believe you chose him!" Jake boomed.

"JAKE!" I yelled.

"What?!" He asked as he was now a few feet away from me.

"Do you hear yourself?" I asked.

"No, what did I do?" Jake asked clueless. He could be so stupid sometimes.

"You are jumping to conclusions." I said.

"Wait so you picked me?"

I raised my eyebrows and gave him a 'no duh' look. A smile grew from ear to ear on his face. "Oh Ness!" He cheered and ran to me. He picked me up as my hands wrapped his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist. I kissed his lips fiercely and he kissed me back with the same amount of fierceness.

"I love you Jacob Black." I whispered to him.

"I love you too Renesmee Cullen." He said and pecked my lips. He dropped me down carefully and he kept me close to him.

"Come on, let's go do something." Jacob said.

"Uh, it's almost 11 at night is you haven't noticed." I laughed.

"How about I take you home." Jake said.

"I have my car." I told him.

"You are seriously no fun." Jake smiled

"How about I take you home and we meet up before the campfire tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Sounds good." He smiled and kissed my lips.

I took Jake home and we hung out for like 10 minutes before I headed home and I got in my pajamas and went to bed as it was 11:30 before I got home. I dreamt that night of good things as my life was whole now and perfect.


	11. Campfire Song Song

Chapter 10: Campfire Song Song

I woke up as the sun poured through my window and the dust particles danced in the air. I inhaled and there was the smell of eggs and bacon. I slipped on my slippers and robe and walked out to the kitchen.

"Something smells good." I commented.

"Good Morning." Dad greeted.

"You're cooking?" I asked shocked. Usually Mom made me breakfast.

"Why not, according to your mother I am excellent cook."

"You've just never cooked for me, that's all." I shrugged.

"I've cooked for you when you were little." He said as he slid the eggs and bacon on a clean plate.

"What's the occasion?" I asked.

"What occasion?" He asked. He knew what I was talking about he just didn't want to make it seem like there was one.

"You know what I'm talking about." I told him.

"Well I wanted to talk to you." Dad said. "Maybe it would soften you up a little." He admitted.

"You got me softer then a pillow Dad, what do you want to know?" I asked **[I'm feeling an Eclipse moment… Bella and Charlie had this moment too :)]**

"So I was wondering… did you make up your mind?" He pondered.

I took a strip of bacon on it and took a bite of it. He waited as I chewed and swallowed. When I finished that strip I took a bite of eggs. I wanted to have fun with his curiosity.

Once I swallowed he looked at me with narrow eyes. "You wanna stop eating and tell me who you picked?" He asked.

"No, but thanks for breakfast Dad, You're the best." I laughed, grabbed my plate and ran away from the cottage to the main house. He sat there dumbfounded as I looked back to the cottage.

"Good morning Renesmee how are you?" Grandma asked

"Fine." I laughed and set my plate on the island and waited for Dad to come. I was jumpy as I looked out the kitchen window

"Someone looking for you?" She asked.

"Dad." I smiled and he showed up eventually as I grabbed another strip of bacon.

"Renesmee, you sneak get over here and tell me who you picked." He smiled and ran to me.

I left the plate and ran around through the kitchen and living room as there were two opening leading you to the living room and kitchen. We ran around in circles and I ran to the main hall and there was a mirror there at the end of the hallway. Dad was a few seconds behind me and I hid in the linen closet and I heard a sack and a shatter come from outside the room. I opened the door and Dad lay on the floor and mirror pieces lie around him.

I started to crack up as Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper stood there, pointed and laughed.

"Edward, what the hell happen?!" Mom asked as she pushed passed them. I couldn't contain it, I was on my knees laughing with tears streaming down my face.

"Renesmee Carlie, what happen?!" Mom asked.

"He chased me and he ran into the mirror." I informed between laughs.

Dad stood up and walked out of the shards of glass.

"My new mirror!" Esme gasped.

"No wonder I ran into it, it was new!" Dad said and brushed himself off.

"I just got that!" Esme said.

"I'll buy you a new one Esme." Dad said.

"Renesmee!" Aunt Alice greeted and came out from a window.

"Hello." I greeted and she gave me a hug.

"So did you choose yet?!" Aunt Rosalie asked.

I was about to speak when the doorbell rang. "DAMN MUTT I CAN'T SEE!!!" Aunt Alice complained.

"I got this!" I called and jumped around the glass to answer the door. I heard the family follow me out.

"Hello Darling." Jacob greeted with a peck on my lips

"Good morning." I smiled.

"You owe me $50, each of you!" Mom announced. Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper and Dad groaned and pulled out their wallets.

"That's no fair!" Dad pouted. "Seth is such a good choice." He complained.

I smirked and looked up at Jacob. "So you all had bets going?" he asked.

"It's the Cullens, what do you expect?" Grandma smiled as I pulled Jake into the house more, instead of him standing at the doorway.

Jacob came in and he picked at my breakfast as did I. Eventually Grandma made Jake his own breakfast while I changed into my sunset t shirt and jean Capri's with my flip flops. I sprayed Jake's favorite perfume on me and walked back to the mansion where Jake waited.

"Renesmee, your eyes are darker than normal." Jake pointed out as I found he was alone in the kitchen.

"I know I've been meaning to go hunting but I haven't had the time." I told him.

"That should be your number one priority." He chastised.

"Well do you have anything planned for today?" I asked.

"Nothing but the bon fire." Jake said.

"Do you mind if we went hunting?" I asked.

"Sure, just like we did when you were little." Jake cooed and he got up and put the dishes in the sink.

"Hey, where are you going?" Mom said as she came down from counting her money.

"Hunting then La Push for an Imprint bonfire." I told her.

"What time will you get back?" She asked.

"Midnight maybe." Jacob said.

"See you." Mom said and left again not even making eye contact with us. She was doing her normal idiotic thing and being a parent.

Jake and I walked out to the forest edge and Jake phased and we ran up to the mountain and toward Canada. Jake hunted down a mountain lion and gave me that to drink. I got a few elk and deer and I was ready for a few weeks. It took all of 3 hours to get the animal, but it took about 2 hours to get to the hunting spot. We took our time heading back as the bon fire was for a few hours.

*Bon Fire*

Jake and I went to the store and got a couple packages of hot dogs and buns from the mini mart across the beach and we walked down to the cliffs. We saw the sun set and the fire burn as we walked up the hill hand in hand.

"Ow, Ow, look who we have here!" Quil howled.

"Hey guys!" Jake and I greeted.

"Oh finally!" Claire and Emily sighed, "Together forever!" They continued and came running over to us giving both of us hugs.

"Here are the hot dogs and buns." I smiled and handed Emily the hot dogs.

"Bring your purse Ness?" Jared asked from the opposite side of the fire.

"No, but I got my best friend Ben Franklin and a few of his friends with him in my back pocket!" I called.

"Ben Franklin, holy smokes!" Quil said in a different voice.

I helped Emily, Kim and Claire set up and get ready for the food as the boys hung out around the fire cracking jokes and trying to make the fire move the opposite side as they farted into it. **(Don't ask my brothers do it all the time)**

"Ness, can you hand me a dog?" Jake asked.

"Sure, which one, Jared, Sam, or Quil?" I joked and the girls laughed.

"None thank you very much." Jake smirked and I handed him a hot dog and sat next to him and roasted my marshmallow as Jake was working on his 10th hot dog. I only had 2 hot dogs.

"Ness, you wanna bet?" Jared asked.

"What is it this time?" I asked and smushed the melted marshmallow on the chocolate and graham cracker.

"I bet that you can't eat another 3 hot dogs." He bargained.

"Nope sorry I'll admit I can't." I shrugged. "I would if I didn't go hunting this afternoon but I did." I smiled and he pouted.

"Jake, I bet you can't eat another 6 hot dogs." Quil bet.

"You're on!" Jake laughed.

"No Jake, I think you're done." I stopped.

"Yeah, Jake that would be 16-17 hot dogs." Emily agreed.

"Aw, but Nessie Baby." Jake whined.

"No, I don't want you puking when you kiss me goodnight." I teased.

Everyone started to laugh. "Well Ness, don't you puke every time you kiss him?" Quilasked with a laugh.

"Ohhhh." Everyone said as if it were a huge burn.

"Jake you are so whipped!" Jared commented.

"Fine, I bet you can't eat 10 s'mores!" Quil bargained.

"You're on!" Jake shouted.

I groaned and just gave up. As Jake and Quil shoved s'mores down their throats, Kim, Emily, Claire and I just talked about whatever was on our mind and to be honest it was nice to be with Jake and still talk to my friends while we were together.

"So does Seth know you picked Jake?" Kim asked.

I froze from scrawling Jake's name in the sandy dirt.

"You didn't break it off with him?!" Claire gasped.

"Seth knows." Sam interjected. That lifted maybe about one ounce of worrying away, but it didn't do much good. I still didn't feel right not telling him myself.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." I mumbled

"What are you going to do?" Emily asked.

"Next time I see him, I'll tell him." I shrugged. It only seemed logical.

"I'll be right back!" Jake said and held his stomach and ran into the trees.

"Such a wimp." Quil said.

The moon was up and shining and the stars were out. The fire started to die down as Jake rejoined us. Jake pulled me close to his side and kissed my hair. His arm wrapped around my shoulders to make sure I didn't go anywhere and our feet dangled off the side of the cliff like everyone else's feet.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked as I moved my hand up and down his stomach where my hands sat as I hugged him back.

"Better now." Jake smiled and kissed my temple.

"Here drink this." I said and handed him a bottle of water.

He gave me a look like 'seriously'. I smiled and he shook his head but drank it anyway.

Quil ended up jumping the cliff before the night was over against Claire's will. The waves were somewhat rough but they were fine for a werewolf and vampire. Just not for a human. Jake walked me home as it was cold and I was freezing and apparently he didn't want me walking home alone. Jake walked me to the mansion doors.

"Night Ness." Jake whispered.

"Goodnight Jake." I smiled. Only a few centimeters away from my face, I could feel his warm breath on mine and our lips locked together in sync and I found pleasure in kissing Jake, but then again who didn't find the pleasure in kissing the one you loved?

**I'm back, well sorta. i have only been able to write the chapters. I cant post on a daily bases like i did before, not until i return to my house in New Jersey. There is no internet connection down here and i am struggling to get my doc to the main computer with internet. it's a miracle i was able to post 2 chapters and a one shot! hahah well thanks for reading and make sure you review :) ttyl Carrie**


	12. She Will Be Loved

Chapter 11: She Will Be Loved

June soon hit and Seth and I were friends. We saw each other when Jake and I would make appearances to different activities the wolves would through. I graduated today and Jake was going to be front row apparently.

"I'll see you soon." I said and he kissed my lips quickly and I walked up on stage to get on the risers to get ready. I sat next to Nikki and we talked until the ceremony started. After the ceremony, close friends were invited back to the mansion for a graduation party. All the wolves were coming and so were the girls.

"Renesmee Cullen." Mr. Greene the principal announced. Jake and the family stood and cheered. I blushed because they were the loudest.

I walked down and shook Mr. Greene's hand and went on to shake Mr. Birdie's hand and the rest of my teachers. At the end a woman who I didn't recognize flipped my tassel on my cap and I walked back to my seat with my diploma in hand.

The graduation went smoothly and at the end we did what you see in every high school movie, we removed our caps and threw them in the air and most likely we would end up with someone else's.

We were dismissed off stage and we were sent to find our families. I walked over to Jake and he scooped me up into a huge hug and twirled me around.

"Congratulations Nessie!" He smiled and kissed my cheek and them my lips.

"Thank you." I smiled and gave the rest of my family hugs and kisses.

"We have to get a bigger graduation cap poster!" Emmett said. We laughed and walked out to the main entrance.

"Renesmee!" Nikki called from behind me.

"Nikki!" I called and ran to her.

"I can't believe I won't see you again!" She cried.

"I can't believe you are going to be studying at Oxford in England!" I smiled.

"Well you're going to Harvard!" She said. That was a lie, my family was moving this summer to start over again, and that was my cover up story.

"I know I'll miss you" I told her.

"I'll call you, text you, whatever." She said.

"I know, have a safe trip." I smiled and wiped the tears from her cheeks as she did mine.

"Have a nice life with Jake, you two are perfect together." She wished.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." I smiled and she gave me another long hug. She would be getting on a plane in less than 2 hours to leave for England so she wouldn't be coming to the party.

"See you later." I whispered not wanting to leave her.

"Bye Ness, you are truly my best friend." She said.

"You too Nikki, you are my best friend." I said choked up. She kissed my cheek and I kissed hers. I walked back to Jake where he waited in my car. I looked back to where she was waving and I got in and waved goodbye.

"You alright?" Jake asked.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, it's just tough knowing I won't see her ever again." I reassured.

The car ride was silent as we drove up to the house. I changed into my party dress as it was a semi formal party on Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie's behalf. They wanted to sit in the corner and gossip about people's clothes, no shock there. I walked down stairs and Jake was in a pair of nice jeans and I dress shirt and tie.

"Look at you gorgeous." Jake smiled; his eyes were full of love and happiness.

"Thank you, but do I know you?" I asked.

"I think you do." Jake smirked and held me up on the second step and wrapped his arms around my waist as he was on the first step. I placed my hands on his big broad shoulders and he place a kiss on my lips.

The door bell rang and the wolves and a huge crowd of kids from school came flooding in the house. The boys from La Push whistled at me because apparently I looked 'hot'. Jake had a small problem with that but he achieved the better person in him and handled it maturely.

"Renesmee, would you like to dance?" Seth asked. I looked around to see if Jake was there and he wasn't. "Sure." I nodded stiffly. He held out his hand and we walked over to where the dance floor was.

"How are you, really?" I asked.

"I'm there Ness, it hurts every once and a while though." Seth muttered.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"It's not your fault. The imprint is always stronger." Seth stated and pulled me closer as the music became a slower beat.

He twirled me and pulled me back to him and we danced again, at one with the music and each other.

"Thank you." I said finally.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being there." I said. "I was broken and you picked me back up and you were there for me." I stated.

"I was only doing what I was taught to do." He smirked.

"And what would that be?" I asked with a laugh in my voice.

"To do the right thing and help someone with a broken heart." He smiled as the song _She Will Be Loved_ came on.

"I love this song." Seth said.

"I do too." I agreed.

"This song describes every relationship to the tee."

"How so?" I asked.

"You and me and Jake for example." Seth started, "_Look for the girl with a broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while, she will be loved_. You were the girl with a broken smile, I asked if you were okay and I stayed with you until you were okay, and Renesmee you are loved by so many people, especially by me." Seth said. I could feel his hot breath on my face, our foreheads lay on one another and he pulled me in a little closer and his lips brushed over mine. I wanted to kiss him back so much, Seth was a wonderful choice, but I wasn't sure if he was the right one. Seth was always kind and cared about my feelings. Jake did too, don't get me wrong, but he was a little more… childish then Seth, that's what I wanted and needed every once and a while. Was I making a mistake if I chose Seth? I ended up kissing him back with a little less passion but I could be accused of kissing him back. I admit that as I was guilty as charged.

I pulled away, "Seth, I have to go." I said and he let me go and I trotted outside to the back yard where Esme's new gazebo stood over the river. I walked over to it and I sat on the bench facing the north trees. The water flowed rapidly under the gazebo. With my head in my hands I could see through the small cracks in the wood, you could see the water flow.

"My Nessie." A voice cooed. I tilted my head and it was Dad.

"Hi Daddy." I whispered.

"Daddy, huh, that's one I haven't heard in a while." He mused and sat next to me. He wrapped a cold arm around me and rubbed my back soothingly

"I want Jake but I want Seth too." I complained.

"Shh, it's okay."

"I kissed him, I kissed both of them."

"I know, I saw it." Dad consoled.

"How did Mom do it? Jesus Christ!" I cursed.

"Renesmee Carlie." Dad scoffed at my language.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Do you want my opinion?" Dad asked.

"I already know what it is." I smiled sarcastically. "You want me to choose Seth, the whole world know you would want me with anyone else but Jacob."

"Now that's not my opinion, that's my point of view." He defended.

"Fine, what's your opinion?" I said defeated.

"I know very little about being a teenage girl and choosing between 2 of your best friends, that's more of your mother's category, but I was one of those people when it came to choosing me or Jacob for your mom." Dad started. "I wasn't sure who she would choose in the end, she loved me more than I deserved, but she loved Jacob too. She was in love with both of us, or so people said, or thought. But then she thought of it this way, _who can't I live without?_ Because that's exactly what it came down to. Jacob was sick of waiting around and I was too a little, but nothing I couldn't manage."

"She couldn't see life without you." I nodded.

"You're right, she couldn't, and we had already been apart for almost a 5-6 month period before that, so she knew what her life was like when I wasn't in it." Dad nodded, but flinched when he remembered the time they spent apart.

"Could you do it now?" I asked. I had my mind on different things, my thoughts were scattered, so he wouldn't be able to figure out my thinking.

"Do what now?" He asked.

"Leave her again, if I wasn't around and you weren't married." I said. "If some were to happen to Mom again, would you be able to pick up the Cullen family again and leave?" I asked.

He didn't answer right away. He had to think about it. "No, I couldn't, Mom and I became closer because of my leaving, our relationship became more intimate and I wouldn't change that for the world. Marrying her and having you were the best things that could ever happen to me. I went a whole 24 hours of believing she was gone forever, I wouldn't make that mistake of letting that happen again."

"That's sweet Dad, it really is." I smiled.

"He truly is the charmer." A female voice interjected.

I looked up from Dad's gaze and behind him was Mom. She wrapped her arms around Dad's neck and rested her hand on his chest. Her heart shaped face fit perfectly into Dad's neck and she smiled sweetly.

"Is everything okay? I only heard his fatherly speech." She asked with a smiled and Dad looked at her.

"Seth asked me to dance and then he kissed me and now I am confused again." I muttered, I looked beyond them and the overcast clouds became a little darker.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it honey?" Dad smiled up at her. She nodded in agreement.

"Well, do what I did; ask yourself, _who can't I live without?_" Mom suggested.

"Dad told me you did that." I smiled.

"Did he?" She smiled, I nodded.

Where was Jake anyway? "You haven't seen Jake have you?" I asked.

"Already?" Dad asked.

"No, I just wanted to make sure Jake didn't see what happen or he hasn't killed Seth yet." I told them.

"He's talking with Claire and Quil in the garage." Dad said after searching the people's minds that were in the house.

"Thanks Dad." I said and got up and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Ness." Dad cooed.

"Love you too Dad." I said "I love you Mom."

"Love you too Sweetie." She smiled and kissed my forehead and then wiped away her lipstick mark.

I walked back to the house where the party was and I passed by Kim and Jared making out on the patio. _Who can't you live without? _So basically, if something were to happen to one, would I eventually get past what had happen without having suicidal thoughts?

"Look for the girl with a broken smile. Ask her if she wants to stay awhile. She will be loved." I whispered to myself and took a deep breath and faced my fate.


	13. Breaking Up And Moving On

Chapter 12: Breaking Up and Moving on

The party soon ended and Seth had left early. I was really making a fool of myself with him there, trying to ignore him and all. Jake apparently didn't see anything that had happened with Seth during the party and now Jake and I were out on the gazebo, watching the sun set.

"So how about a vacation?" Jake chuckled.

"Not now." I sighed.

"Why not, I'm done school now and you're done high school."

"Just not now." I said solemnly

"Are you okay?" Jake asked.

"No."

"What happen?" He asked concerned.

"I'm confused _again_." I muttered

"About what?"

"You and Seth!" I groaned and got up off his lap and walked in circles in the middle of the gazebo.

"WHY! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?!" Jake asked infuriated.

"Long story." I said, trying to guide him off the topic.

"Tell me Renesmee!" Jake commanded.

"We danced and then he kissed me." I muttered in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, repeat after dancing! He did what?!" Jake said and got up.

"HE KISSED ME AND I KISSED HIM BACK JACOB!!" I yelled at him.

"You, you, kissed him _back_…" Jacob said quietly now.

"Yes Jacob. And I like it Jacob, it's not supposed to be that way!!"

"What the fucking hell, we had it perfect, just like we did before this mess started!" Jacob cursed.

"Jacob, we were never perfect after this mess started, and you know it." I said as I few tears came down.

"I knew we weren't going to be perfect, but I knew we would get there." He whispered and put it burning hot hand to my cheek and rubbed his thumb against my temples. My tears evaporated as the tears met his hot hand.

"Ness, I love you so much, since day one." Jake said with a smile. "Forever I will always love you Renesmee. But you need to do what you need to do."

"I love you too Jake."

"Then why are there options for you to choose from?" He asked.

"Because I love Seth too." I said simply.

"Who can't you live without?" Jake challenged.

"I don't know." I whispered and buried my head in his chest. Jake dropped his hands from my face and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in tighter.

"Renesmee, babe, you gotta figure this out." He whispered as he put his chin on my head.

"I know." I muttered.

"Do you need a break?" Jake asked. I looked up at him confused. "What I'm saying is do you need time by yourself to figure this out?"

"I think that would be better." I agreed. The Cullens would be moving anyway. If I didn't figure it out by then I would have to deal with it. I wasn't going into another relationship with doubts for another guy. I wouldn't allow myself to do that to myself and someone else.

"Renesmee!" Grandma Esme called.

"Bye Ness, I love you." Jake said.

"Bye Jake." I said and he kissed my cheek.

He started to walk away toward the trees. "Wait Jake." I called after him and ran over to him. He turned and he held his arms open and I ran into him and threw myself into a hug.

"Oh Ness." Jake sighed as he held me tight.

"I love you." I whispered. I looked up at him and he moved toward my face. His lips came to mine and the sparks that were always there came once again, and I pulled away when I wasn't able to hold my breath anymore.

"Bye Nessie." Jake said and pecked my lips once more and ran off into the trees.

"Bye Jake." I whispered.

***

I eventually moseyed on into the house where everyone was waiting.

"What's wrong?" I asked as my father had my mother in his arms as if she was upset and Uncle Emmett did the same to Aunt Rosalie.

"We are moving." Grandpa Carlisle announced.

"I know, wasn't that the plan the whole time?" I asked.

"Yes, but it wasn't in the plans were we would be moving." Grandma Esme said.

"Where are we moving?" I asked.

"Volterra Italy." Aunt Alice said.

I stood frozen. "We can't be one of them!" I said.

"We aren't staying with them." Uncle Jasper stated.

"Then why are we going there?" I asked.

"Aro and Caius want to make sure things are in order with you." Grandpa said.

"When did we find this out?" I asked.

"While you were out with Jacob." Grandma said.

"I see will I be going alone?" I asked.

"Yes." Aunt Alice said quietly. Dad growled lightly.

"Edward." Mom chastised.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"The day after tomorrow." Uncle Jasper said.

I nodded and walked out to the cottage to start packing. What would happen to me?


	14. New Places New People

Chapter 13: New Places, New People

The day passed quickly and I said goodbyes to Claire and my friends at La Push including Jake and Seth. Tears were shed by most of all the girls and I thought I saw Jake shed a few too. Mom, Dad and I were on our way to Italy, while the rest of the family headed for London to the new house. Well the house was new for me and Mom but the same Mansion for the rest of the clan.

I hadn't taken a good breath in more than two hours. I was so nervous. Neither Mom nor Dad would be a loud to come with me into the castle as I had to face the wicked coven alone. Between packing and saying goodbye, Uncle Jasper taught me how to defend myself if needed, but I was forbidden by Dad and Grandpa to fight back, I would be killed in a second if I tried.

"Breath sweet heart." Mom said.

"I'm nervous." I whispered.

"I know, but all you have to do is do and say what they want and then after an hour or so ask if you can go." Mom whispered.

"Bella, do not feed her mind with lies." Dad chastised with acid in his throat. He hasn't been as nice to the family as he normally is. He doesn't want to lose me like he thinks he will.

"Dad, stop."

"Do what they say and get out that's all you have to do." Dad said focused on the outside world from staring out the window.

"That's what Mom said." I turned my attention from Dad and back to my own problems. Set aside from the Volturi, I needed to figure out my situations with Jacob and Seth.

*Italy*

I ended up spending about 20 minutes trying to figure out my situations with Jake and Seth until I ended up falling asleep on Mom's shoulder. We rented a car and Dad drove through the long roads and curves of Volterra making our way to the castle.

"Bye Sweetie." Mom said and held me close. "I love you."

"Bye Mom Love you too." She let me go and Dad was next.

"Bye sweet heart, we will be waiting right here." He said.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too baby girl." Dad cooed.

"Renesmee Cullen." The boy named Alec greeted.

"Alec." I greeted.

"Right this way." He said and gestured toward a long hallway that led down a flight of stairs.

I walked away from my parents and followed Alec toward the stairwell. I looked back as I stepped on the first step. Mom and Dad waved goodbye and I waved back and kept walking.

"Edward, what did we just do?" I faintly heard Mom ask Dad. I didn't hear his response and Alec had eventually led me to a lobby where a receptionist waited.

"Bon journo." The receptionist greeted.

I nodded to her and Alec gave the doors a huge thrust open causing them to creak loudly and Aro, Caius and Marcus waited in their throne chairs.

"Renesmee Cullen." Aro greeted as if we were old friends.

"Aro." I greeted. He held his hand out and I removed my glove, that Aunt Alice forced me to wear, and gave him my hand.

"Oh, haven't been hunting lately?" Aro mused as he kept reading my mind. "Congratulations on graduating High School."

"Thank you." I muttered and he pulled away.

"She's clean." Aro muttered to his brothers in disappointment. There was a new woman in the guard who I hadn't recognized from the war that was about to take place at the clearing when I was an infant. She had long bronze poker straight hair, the color like mine and pale skin, her eyes were red, she was a Volturi, she obviously hunted humans, and she was pretty. Aro seemed to notice my gaze to the woman.

"Renesmee, meet our newest member Tiffany." Aro introduced.

Tiffany walked down from her spot next to Jane and walked to me.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Hello."

"Tiffany can see people's decisions and see the outcome of each one." Aro smiled proud of her.

I nodded. "I see you are having trouble with the boys." She said

I looked at her with a confused look, "Yes." I muttered.

"I've seen the outcome of your 6 month struggle." She smiled.

"Do tell." Aro encouraged.

Tiffany put her hand on his cheek and he gazed upon the images played in his mind. I thought I was the only vampire who could do that with their power, to only project by the touch of my palm.

"I can do that too." I chimed.

"You have a power young one?" Caius asked.

"I do." I nodded.

"Very interesting." Aro said and pushed Tiffany's hand away.

"Show me, show what you can do." Aro commanded.

"Hold still." I told him and brought my hand to his cheek and showed him my graduation.

He gasped. "You father's power only the opposite!"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Would you like to see your decisions?" Tiffany asked.

"Oh please!" I said letting out a deep breath. Tiffany smiled and put her hand to my cheek.

-Jake's future-

_Jake and I were sitting at the café again and Baylee Pinetop was back and walking outside, past our table by the window. He couldn't stop looking at her. He fell for her again. Jacob's imprint changed again, and this time there was no going back._

I gasped as a tear trickled down my cheek. "Jacob." I whispered.

"Would you like to see the other boy's future?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes." I whispered.

-Seth's future-

_Seth and I were sitting on the beach and there were two toddlers in front of us. One girl and one boy. Twins. On my hand was a ring and Seth had a rind on his finger too. Seth called the girl over and she ran to him saying Daddy! Daddy! It was obvious who I would spend my eternity with and have a family with._

Tiffany pulled her hand from my cheek and I was pulled back to the present and I nodded in response.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"I find no other test or reason for you to still be here." Marcus said, "You are free to leave."

"Thank you." I muttered and Tiffany walked me out.

"Are your visions accurate?" I asked

"Yes. I saw the decision for the Volturi to see you in Forks, if they decided that they would have all been killed. I didn't see the trigger, I just saw us all get killed. Everyone would survive including you if we just had you come to Volterra.

"Thank you." I said again.

"It was no problem at all." She smiled sweetly. She seemed nicer than the others.

"Do you like being in the Volturi?" I asked.

"No, I was a human who had a werewolf boyfriend. Caius came and destroyed my boyfriend and his pack and changed me as he saw potential in me." She explained.

"I'm sorry."

"Well, I think Alec has an eye for me so maybe it won't be too bad." She laughed and we walked to the top of the stairs.

"Renesmee!" Mom gasped and ran to me and held me into a hug.

"Mr. Mrs. Cullen I presume." Tiffany greeted.

"Yes, you are?" Dad asked.

"Tiffany, new addition to the Volturi." She said. Dad was next to greeting me with a huge hug and I shook Tiffany's hand and we walked back out to the rental car. The rain poured and poured.

"So what happen?" Mom asked as she sat next to me in the back. I pulled her to me and put my palm to her cheek and showed her the whole thing.

"So you're going to marry Seth?" She squealed.

"Apparently." I smiled.

"Excuse me?" Dad interjected.

I didn't say anything and Mom let down her shield so Dad could read her mind.

"Oh that's great honey, glad you know what you're going to do!"

"Instead of going to London could I go to Forks for a few days so I could get things straightened out?" I asked.

"Of course." Mom cooed and we pulled up to the airport. Mom and Dad walked me to my gate for Seattle and I got on the plane and faced another 16 hours on the plane.

**You all thought she was going with Jacob rofl! You're reviews were all so depressing, you were like, oh what a shame, I thought she would go with Seth, or she should go with Seth! Haha peace Carrie :)**


	15. New Beginnings

Chapter 14: New Beginnings.

I got off the plane and I found my car in the parking lot. I knew I would have to come back to Forks eventually so I just left my car in the airport parking lot. I started the car and sped out on the Seattle high way toward Forks. I passed the _Welcome to Forks _sign and turned at the _Welcome to La Push_ sign. I drove right up to the beach and Claire was there sitting on the beach chair like she was before. In the distance I saw Quil, Paul and Jared, and Seth splashing in the water.

"You're still the loner?" I called to Claire and she twisted her torso and she smiled and ran to me.

"Ness!" She called and ran into me for a hug.

"Hey Claire!"

"What are you doing back in Washington, you're supposed to be in Italy and then London?!"

"I am now definite on who I want." I told her.

"Who?!" She smiled

"Seth." I nodded.

"No way!"

"I know it sounds weird but look." I said and showed her my visit with the Volturi.

"YOU GUYS ARE GUNNA GET MARRIED AND HAVE TWINS?!!?!?!" She squealed.

"Shh, Claire."

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Look, do you know if Jake is patrolling?" I asked.

"Uh I don't know, I could find out." She said and before I could tell her no, she had Quil already out of the water.

"Hey Ness, what's up Claire?" He asked and wiped his face with a towel.

"Is Jake patrolling?" I asked.

"No, he should be sleeping; he hasn't slept in more than 72 hours." Quil laughed.

"Thanks Quil, go have fun. Tell Seth to meet me at my house later on will ya?" I asked.

"Sure will." He smiled and ran back to the guys in the water.

"I'll see you later, shopping and lunch tomorrow before I leave?" I asked.

"I'll be there." She winked and I walked back to my car and drove to Jacob's house. I walked in the house and he was up watching TV with a bag of chips.

"Have you gotten at least an hour of sleep?" I asked crossing my arms and leaned against the ledge.

"Nessie." He gaped and got up to give me a hug.

"Come get lunch with me?" I asked.

"Sure." He nodded and grabbed a t shirt.

The car ride to the car was awkward, and I felt hurt knowing I was going to kill his heart. The radio was on and playing whatever song the DJ picked out and they tended to be crappy. We got up to the café and we had our normal seating and Melanie was on break when we had arrived. We ordered, or Jake ordered while I ordered a milkshake, still in silence and once the waitress left, Jake broke the everlasting silence.

"You wanna tell me why you're not in London where you belong?" He asked.

"I came back for a couple days, I left things undone and I forgot a person." I told him.

His eyes widened and beamed. "Is it me?" He asked.

"No Jake, it's not you." I muttered.

"Why not?!" Jake gasped

"Jake, I went to the Volturi for their check up thing; they have a new person who can determine decisions before they are made." I started "She found my decisions between you and Seth, they are accurate and true, nothing can change it. I'm so sorry."

"Did she show you them?" He asked shakily.

"Yes" I swallowed.

"Can I see them?" He asked. I nodded and put my palm to his cheek. I showed him our future and then Seth and my future.

"Kids and getting married huh?" Jake said pushing away my hand gently.

"Yeah Jake, but you have Baylee apparently." I said and with that Baylee Pinetop came strutting her small tight fake ass down the sidewalk and Jake couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Jake, that's why." I told him.

"Y-You knew it would happen again?!" Jake whispered.

"I found out while I was in Volterra. Jake, I'm sorry." I said and grabbed my milkshake and threw a few bills on the table and left the café.

"Renesmee!" A girl greeted.

I turned and it was Baylee. "Hey Baylee." I greeted.

"How have you been?!" She squealed and gave me a hug.

"What are you doing back in Forks?" I asked scratching my head.

"I'm here for the summer." She smiled.

"Well looks like you're on your own. Nikki went to Oxford in England and I'm moving." I said.

"Oh, well I guess I'll find someone." She smiled.

"Well, Jake is all yours." I said.

"Well, that's okay; I don't see him that way anymore." She smiled. That was a lie.

"No, seriously go for it. Jake and I are through." I said and got in the car and sped toward the house. _The imprint always falls for the wolf just as the wolf falls for the imprint._

My phone rang and it was Mom. "Hey Mom," I greeted.

"Hi Honey, are you working things out?" She asked.

"Yeah I just told Jake." I told her.

"Oh, well how are you?" She asked.

"Relieved and scared at the same time. I've never saw my life with anyone except for Jake, so I'll be in for the ride." I said as I unlocked the front door and walked in.

"Well, I'll call you later tonight." Mom said.

"Okay, Bye Mom." I said and hung up. I sat up on the counter and finished my milkshake. About an hour had passed and I heard several howls from the trees. I slipped on shoes and put my hood on my sweat shirt up, as it was pouring rain.

There were growls and howls coming left and right as I walked into the woods and followed the sounds. I made my way to back of the cottage before I found the 3 wolves fighting and Baylee hidden behind the tree.

"Stop it now!" I screamed. The wolves continued to fight. There in the mix was Jake, Seth and Sam.

"Jake, Seth and Sam go, now." I yelled, they stopped and Seth walked away along with Sam, "Jacob Black phase now!" Jake barked and then left to phase. The wolf was out of the bag now, now that Baylee had witnessed it all. They ran away to phase and I walked over to the frighten Baylee. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." I called to Baylee. She sped walked over to me, still frightened. The rain poured and Baylee was soaking wet.

"Ness." Seth called and he ran to me.

"Seth." I smiled and met him half way. He picked me up into a huge hug and kissed my lips quickly. The rain had let up and I waited to see Baylee's reaction which was pure horror.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"No, it's okay, you're mine now, that's all that matters." Seth breathed and pushed away the rain drops that were melting away my mascara.

"What happen?" I asked Seth.

"Long story short, Jake was trying to stop me from going to see you and Sam stepped in." He muttered.

"He will never learn that when I say it's over, it's over." I mumbled.

"I will eventually, I'm not a quick learner." Jake interjected and took Baylee by the hand and pulled her to the cottage.

"Sure, go ahead and use my house." I muttered and Seth chuckled. We walked out of the drizzling rain and into the cottage.

"Renesmee, where is all your furniture?" Baylee asked shakily.

"I've already moved to my new home." I told her as I made a fire in the fire place.

"Baylee, are you scared?" Sam asked.

"Yes, v-very much." She stuttered.

"Well, we are wolves." Sam said.

"No, duh." She said sarcastically "Renesmee, did you know about the wolves?"

"Yes, I've grown up with Jake and Sam and Seth and the pack my whole life." I said.

Baylee seemed to calm down a bit after she knew that I knew about the wolves. Jacob explained about the imprinting and the situation with our dilemma with her, 6-7 months ago. Baylee felt bad, and had a few choice words to go along with it, but she got over it.

"I think it's time for me to go home." She stifled.

"I'll take you home." Jacob offered.

"Goodnight everyone." Baylee said

"Goodnight." We replied and Sam followed them out of the cottage.

"What a night huh?" Seth smiled.

"Alone, finally." I smiled.

"Sounds nice." He smiled and kissed me fiercely.

"Mmm you feel so good." I said as I curled up on his lap and snuggled on his lap. His burning body temperature heated my skin and dried away the water absorbed into my clothes. He brought my lips to his, I closed my eyes as our lips touched and I felt electricity flow between the two of us. The room seemed to spin around me. I clutched desperately, never wanting this moment to end. I felt his hands pull me closer . . . as close as physically possible. The urgency in the kiss was unbearable. I wanted him; I wanted every fiber of his being. I ran my hands through his hair, pulled his face to mine. It was wonderful, perfect. I could almost see the fireworks.


	16. It's My Wedding

Chapter 15: It's My Wedding

Seth and I have been dating for a year and a half now, and Seth moved to London with me and my family. We are so happy together and Jake and Baylee have been off and on with their relationship, no one even bothers.

"Jake and Baylee are on again." Seth announced as he walked in from his run as a wolf that he takes twice maybe three times week.

"You know if Jake is dumb enough to propose and Baylee is stupid enough to say yes, they will end in divorce after 6 months of living with each other." I chuckled and put the magazine I was reading down on the coffee table.

"Renesmee, come get changed!!!" Aunt Alice screeched from the top of the stairs.

"Why, it's already night time and I already changed for the day." I asked.

"You got changed?" She asked surprised.

I rolled my eyes and I walked past Seth but he brought me back to him and he smiled. "I'll be right back." I smiled and he kissed my lips. I walked upstairs to my bedroom and Aunt Alice was already in my closet waiting.

"Put this, and this and these on and I won't bother you." Aunt Alice smiled. "Surprisingly your makeup looks fine." I stuck my tongue out at her and she skipped out of my room. I groaned and put on my black straight leg jeans and my gray layla top. Aunt Alice gave me Pierre Hardy Shoes and I was finished. I left my hair natural, bronze ringlets and walked back down stairs to see that Seth was already waiting, changed into a button down shirt and jeans and he was just finishing putting on his coat.

"Are we going out?" I asked.

"Yep, a date night, just the two of us." Seth smiled.

"Where?" I asked.

"The London Eye."

"Okay, let me tell someone in the house and I'll be right back." I smiled.

"They already know." Seth said and helped me put on my coat and I grabbed my purse out of the closet. Seth walked me out to his car that I had gotten him for his birthday, silver Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder. He spent his whole birthday just staring at it and sitting at it. The London lights light up the city and you could see the London eye from a distance on the highway.

"How was your day?" Seth asked as we walked the sidewalk toward the Huge Ferris Wheel.

"It was slow, how was your run?" I asked.

"Eventful, I almost ran in Jasper and a tree." Seth smiled.

I giggled and looked up at the monstrous wheel. "Are we going up?" I asked.

"Did you want too?" Seth asked.

"Sure, why not." I smiled and we walked up to the ticket booth and Seth paid for the tickets and we handed them to the man at the wheel and he opened the cart and Seth helped me in and then he got in and sat next to me.

"The city lights are pretty aren't they?" I smiled.

"They're dim and ugly compared to your smile." Seth cooed and pulled me into him.

"You're bluffing." I chuckled and looked up at him.

"No, it's true." Seth said and kissed my hair.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too Renesmee." He said.

The Ferris wheel stopped at the top to let more people on and Seth moved from his position to the floor.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Perfect." Seth smiled. He got on one knee and held out a box. In the box was a green tinted diamond surrounded by white diamonds.

"Renesmee, you are my one and only love, I love you with all my heart and soul and every part of me. Renesmee, Will you marry me?" Seth proposed.

I was shocked; I hadn't seen this coming at all. My jaw hung open and I could speak.

I took a deep breath and then said "Yes, Seth yes I will marry you." I smiled and I got down to his level after he slid the ring on my finger and kissed his lips tenderly. His hot breath on mine sent shivers down my spine and the cold crisp air didn't help the shivers any. The Ferris wheel started to move again and we fell over as we had been steady for a while and then the motion had us fall over.

Seth and I pulled away and we laughed and sat back up on bench and he held me close as we came down toward the bottom again. The same man who took our tickets opened the door for us and Seth wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked around the streets of London for an hour or so before heading back to his car.

"You're amazing you know that?" I smiled.

"Yeah, you've told me once or twice." He smiled.

"You really are that was the most romantic and most unforgettable moment I will ever have." I smiled.

"I just can't believe you said yes." Seth chuckled.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"I don't know, because I'm not good enough for you." Seth shrugged.

"Yeah, we are perfect for each other, look at me Seth Clearwater. I love you and you can't change that." I hammered.

"Yeah I know Renesmee Cullen, I know, I love you too." Seth cooed and kissed my lips softly.

***  
"Family meeting!" I called as I walked through the door.

"Only Edward knows." Seth whispered in my ear.

"You asked first?" I smiled.

"Of course, I wanted to do this right." He said and kissed my cheek.

"What's wrong?" Grandma Esme asked as Uncle Emmett was the last one in the door.

"I or we have some news." I smiled.

Dad had a smug look on his face. "Edward cheated!" Emmett whined.

"No he didn't." Seth smiled.

I took a deep breath and scanned over my family. "Seth and I are getting married!" I squealed.

The men froze except Dad, "Congratulations Nessie!" Mom cheered and ran to me and gave me a hug. Dad came up and gave Seth a hand shake and a hug and Dad gave me a kiss and hug too.

"Thank you Daddy." I whispered.

"Anything that makes you happy pumpkin." He cooed and I smiled as he pulled away.

"I call planning it!" Aunt Alice announced as she gave me a hug.

"Ah, no you're not, sorry." I said as I gave Aunt Rosalie a hug.

"What do you mean I can't plan it?!" Aunt Alice shrieked in pure horror.

"No, I want to plan my own wedding, if I need help you can help, but I want to be in full control." I said. Mom held back a laughed by covering her mouth.

Uncle Emmett came over and threatened Seth if he hurt me he was dead and then Uncle Jasper gave me a huge hug and then whispered, "You tell her Ness, she's gotten her way with wedding for too long."

"Thank you Jasper for being on my side!" Aunt Alice grumbled. She stomped out of the room, her cheery mood now destroyed.

"Congrats Nessie!" Uncle Emmett cheered and scooped me up in a big bear hug.

"Thanks Uncle Emmett." I smiled and he let me down. The rest of the family gave their hugs and I couldn't wait to get started on the wedding planning.

***Next Morning***

I woke up the next morning and I walked down to the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee. I sat down at the high table and turned the American news on. I was watching the news, flipping through a bridal magazine and eating all at the same time.

"Good morning Sunshine." Seth greeted as he walked in drying his hair with a towel.

"Good Morning." I greeted as I swallowed my mouthful of cereal.

"What are you reading?" Seth asked.

"Nothing." I smiled and shut the magazine and covered it up.

"Oh, planning a wedding already?" Seth smirked.

"Maybe."

"Okay, you don't have to tell me, that's fine." He said.

"What are you doing today?" I asked.

"I am going to La Push." He muttered as he got out a frying pan and eggs.

"Why are you going to La Push?" I asked.

"To see my mother and sister." He said.

"Oh right, I forgot about them." I teased.

"Wow Ness, thanks so much." He smiled.

"I'm only kidding." I cooed and put my bowl and mug in the sink.

"Sure you were."

"Hey, I want to come, maybe Claire and I can go shopping in Port Angeles." I smiled.

"Hey, whatever floats your boat." Seth smiled.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Noon-ish, I still have to get a flight." Seth said.

"Well that's no problem." I smirked and Seth put the eggs on a plate.

"Jasper, you're coming to Paris with me whether you like it or not." Aunt Alice called as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Seth." She greeted. I frowned.

"You're seriously going to play that game Aunt Alice?" I asked.

"What game, Seth do you know what game?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"I'm not getting in the middle of it!" Seth said and walked out of the kitchen with his plate of eggs.

Aunt Alice started to walk out of the kitchen to but I ran in front of her to stop her. "You are not leaving my sight until you tell me why you are so pissed about my objections to you doing _my_ wedding."

She didn't answer. "You're just irritated." She said.

"At what, I just got engaged last night!"

"Exactly." She said.

"You're trying to play tricks on my head Alice, and it's not working, Dad's done this plenty of times." I said.

"Alice, you don't sort this out and you're futures looking pretty lust less." Uncle Jasper said as he walked up the stairs.

She groaned, "Fine, I've done everyone's wedding in this family, your parents, Emmett and Rosalie's weddings from 50-140th wedding, Carlisle and Esme's 2nd wedding and mine and Jaspers weddings."

"I told you that you could help." I reminded.

"Yes, you did." She agreed.

"Then why are you making me grow farther from you?" I asked.

"I don't know, I am just mad that…"

"You're not getting your way." I finished.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Hug it out." Grandma Esme said as she took a cup out of the cabinet and filled it with water and watered her plants.

"I'm sorry for being a 3 year old." She muttered and gave me a hug.

"You're forgiven, if you be my wingman when it comes to shopping." I smiled, meeting her halfway.

"Deal." She giggled and she pulled away.

"But, you can't do the shopping without me." I added.

She frowned then nodded, "Fine."

I smiled and walked upstairs to change for my flight with Seth to Forks.


	17. Drama Around The Fire

Chapter 16: Drama Around The Fire

Seth and I took Aunt Alice's shopping jet, (don't ask, apparently it was a gift from Uncle Jasper no one knew about.) So with the jet, we got to La Push around 5:30. Seth and I spent time with Sue Clearwater and Leah, his mother and sister. We ended up getting there and finished with his family in time for a bon fire where they were having everyone go and not just imprints.

"So Ness, Seth, what have you guys been up too?" Emily asked.

I looked to Seth and smiled. He shot the smile back and Baylee looked puzzled. "What's the big secret?" She asked. Jake had just shoved a huge bite of hamburger in his mouth so it would be a good idea to say it now.

"Seth and I are getting married." I smiled and Jake choked on his mouthful of hamburger.

"Oh congratulations!" Emily and Baylee squealed. Jake got up from his spot and went to finish coughing up his burger.

"Let me see the ring!" Claire said and ran over from the other side of the fire to me and took my hand.

"Great job Seth, this is gorgeous!" She gawked.

"It took me forever to find it." He smiled.

"I think on behalf of the pack, we say congratulations." Sam said proudly.

"Thank you guys, that means a lot." Seth smiled and I rubbed my hand up and down his back soothingly.

"Ness, you up for a bet?" Quil asked.

"Nope, no bets for me, all my money is going to the wedding." I smiled.

"OH COME ON, YOUR FAMILY IS LOADED!!!" They all shouted.

"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to see your reaction." I laughed. "What do you want to bet Quil?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, 9 sharp, on the cliffs, who can jumped farther out." He bargained.

"You're on." I smiled.

"No." Jake and Seth said at the same time.

"Kill joys." I muttered.

"You can't control Ness anymore." Quil said to Jake with acid in his throat.

I stood up quickly "Quil, please." I mumbled

"You screwed everything up, you shut your mouth!" Quil said continuing to insult Jake.

"Quil." Claire said putting her hand on his back. Quil took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. Every imprint had a spot to touch and the wolf would calm down almost immediately.

"We will jump, tomorrow 9 sharp." I said trying to clear the air.

"NO!" Seth argued.

"Stop, I won't kill myself." I told him.

"You could still get hurt." He said.

"She's half vampire remember!" Quil said getting fired up again.

Baylee gasped. "Way to go Quil." Everyone shouted.

"Damn it, I knew I never liked her being here." He muttered under his breath.

"QUIL, YOU'RE NOT MAKING THINGS BETTER!" Claire yelled at him.

"Quil, go patrol!" Sam ordered.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Quil said.

"No I'm not kidding." Sam yelled. "GO PATROL!" Quil kissed Claire's cheek and ran to the cliffs and I heard him phase.

"She's going to kill me." Baylee muttered.

"No, I won't." I said moving a little bit closer. Baylee moved toward Jake more.

"I won't even touch you." I said.

"You're family… they kill people." She said shakily.

"You're jumping to conclusions! I don't drink human blood!" I defended.

"But there have been killings and arrests." She said.

"Baylee, that's normal crimes." Jake muttered.

"B-B-But the movies." She said.

"Are total bogus. I don't turn to dust, or melt, I can't die from a piece of w---" Suddenly Baylee broke off a piece of log and came darting toward me.

"That's won't kill me!" I yelled and fought against her grip and easily snapped the wood in half and pulled the remains out of her hand and she flew back a few feet, she ended up landing in Jacob's arms.

"Jesus Christ Jake, talk to her, you've lived with me and Mom long enough!" I yelled throwing the pieces in the fire.

"Come on Baylee, let's go for a walk." Jake muttered. She didn't move at one point so Jake picked her up and slung her over his shoulder like he did with me when I was little.

"I think we better get going." Seth said after the fire was quiet for a little bit.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea, Claire did you want a ride home?" I offered.

"That would be great." She smiled and grabbed her things.

"Goodnight everyone." Seth, Claire and I called to them.

"Goodnight." They called back.

"Call me if I'm needed for this mess." I told Sam.

"I will Renesmee, Goodnight." He smiled and watched us walk toward the rental car. Seth took my hand as opened the door for both Claire and I.

"What a gentleman." Claire commented as Seth was walking around.

"He is just showing off." I laughed.

"Aw, poor Seth." She laughed.

"Claire, you live just a few blocks away right?" Seth clarified.

"Yep. I'll show you as you drive." She said.

"So Claire, I didn't want to say anything at the fire, but I wanted you to be my maid of honor." I smiled up at the mirror to see her face.

"I would be honored." She squealed.

"Are you busy tomorrow, I wanted to look in Port Angeles tomorrow for wedding ideas." I asked.

"No, I'm free as a bird tomorrow, Quil made a fool of himself so I'm not on speaking terms with him right now." Claire said.

"Turn up here right?" Seth asked

"Yeah then make a left then the blue gray house on the right." She said.

"Gottcha." Seth said and hit the gas now that he knew where he was going. He pulled up like 2 minutes later and Claire walked inside.

Seth pulled out of the drive way and he drove toward the Cullen mansion. The Mansion had been given some furniture since Seth and I were going back and forth for the wolves and we needed a place to sleep. We parked in the drive way and we walked up to my bedroom. We shared the same bed, we didn't care though, and it was more of a convenient thing with it being freezing cold here in Forks and Seth being the perfect temperature of 109 degrees.

"Tonight was eventful." I commented as Seth was brushing his teeth.

"Yeah, what the hell happen tonight?" Seth asked pushing his tooth brush to the side of his mouth so he could speak.

"To be honest tonight was a blur, but guarantee I'll be called to La Push tonight." I said folding my clothes that I had worn during the day. I put them aside and grabbed my tooth brush.

"What are we going to do with Baylee, she know a little too much and I have a feeling she will tell the whole world." Seth muttered as he was drying his mouth with the hand towel.

"If she does, I will be killed along with the pack and her by the Volturi." I said.

"We can't have that happen." Seth said and wrapped his arms around me from behind me and buried his face in my neck. His body against me felt so good, well considering it was starting to rain and the windows were open.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Seth said as I spit out the tooth paste.

"I'm getting there." I muttered and rinsed my mouth and dried it with my towel.

I walked out and Seth was already taking up half the bed. "Scoot over." I cooed and he moved over to the other side and patted the covers next to him. I plopped down and buried down in the covers. Seth wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"Goodnight Seth." I smiled.

"Goodnight Ness, I love you." Seth cooed.

"I love you too Seth." I said and twisted to give him a kiss goodnight. His lips left me wanting more, but I soon drifted off to sleep with the intentions of a new day and a bright future.


	18. Missing You

Chapter 17: Missing You

I ended up having to go down to La Push, but when I eventually got there, they didn't need me. Baylee was staying over Jake's because he thought too that she would blab. He told her parents she was with me, great I don't even like the girl and I had to be part of the lie. It was 3 in the morning when I got back to bed and Seth didn't even notice I was gone; he was sound asleep like a rock.

My alarm went off and I jumped from my deep sleep. I hit the buzzer and Seth wasn't there. The smell of eggs and bacon filled the air and I looked at the clock and it was 8:30 in the morning. I groaned and slipped on my slippers and robe and walked downstairs.

"Seth." I called.

"In the kitchen." He called. I walked in the kitchen and he had just set a second plate of eggs on the table.

"What time did you get up?" I asked wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"Eh, 7:45ish."

"So Sam called around 1 this morning." I muttered.

"You didn't go out did you?" He asked.

"I did, I came back around 3 this morning." I said.

"You shouldn't have gone at all." He said.

"It's my family secret Seth I had a duty to protect it." I said.

"This was in the mailbox when I came back from a run today. I don't know who dropped it off but I found it addressed to you." Seth said and handed me an envelope.

I took a bit of bacon and opened the large manila envelope. Inside was a bridal magazine. I opened the cover.

_It's from Paris and I flagged pages I wanted you to look at and get back to me on. I'll get the things you want and I'll return them if you don't want them at the end. Love Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper ox_

"That was nice." Seth smiled looking over my shoulder.

"Yeh, she has her moments." I smiled.

Seth scooted next to me and we flipped through the magazine. "What's our color scheme?" I asked.

"What's a color scheme?" Seth asked.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "It's the main color." I smiled.

"Red, I like the dark red on a full bloomed rose." Seth said.

"With like a deep white and then if we had the reception in like a dark romantic vibe to it. I like it."

"Good, whatever makes you happy." He said and kissed the side of my head.

My phone started to ring and I walked over to the counter across the room and answered it.

"Hey Ness, Its Alice."

"Hi Aunt Alice, I got your package." I said.

"That's good; do you have a color scheme?" She asked.

"A deep rose red and a deep white, like a tone darker then white." I said.

"Oh, pretty." She agreed.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked.

"Did something happen to let our secret out?" Aunt Alice asked.

"Depends who's asking." I muttered.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" She scowled.

"Quil told Jake's imprint Baylee." I said.

"How well was it taken?" She asked.

"Not good at all. Jake had her sleep over his house. Everyone thinks she will blab it." I said.

"She better stay with you or Jake, if she tells anyone, the Volturi will have to get involved. They will kill all of you, and maybe including the Cullens." She said.

"I'll handle it." I said. "Look, I'm going shopping in Port Ang today with Claire who is my MOH. If you see anything while you're shopping, take a picture and send it to me." I said.

"Okay, take Jake and Baylee with you; you can't let her out of your sight!" She said and hung up.

"See ya." I muttered and put my phone down.

"That was quick." Seth said.

"We are in big trouble." I said.

"They found out?" He asked

"Oh yeah, and Jake and Baylee have to come wedding shopping too." I said.

He groaned. "Jake, why Jake!"

"Uh, Baylee will probably only go if Jake goes." I laughed.

"Right, I'm getting a shower and changing, you're not diving are you?" He asked.

"No, not after what Quil did." I said.

"Good choice." He smiled and put the dish in the sink and walked up stairs. I finished my breakfast and got a shower when Seth was done.

***

"I don't know why I have to go with you." Jake whined as we walked the streets of Port Angeles.

"Because you're best friend blabbed and it was a demand from Aunt Alice." I spat.

"Oh Ness, what do you think of this dress for the bridesmaids?" She asked.

"That reminds me I still have to call Nikki and ask her to be a bridesmaid."I said making a mental note of it.

"Nikki?" Baylee asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Is she one of you too?" She asked.

"No, she's pure human." I said.

"Does she know?" She challenged.

"No, Baylee can we drop that subject?!" I blew up.

"No, because it scares me." She said

"Jacob!" I called.

"What now?!" He whined he was such a baby.

"Control the questions." I said and pointed to Baylee.

"Shut up will you." Claire muttered.

"Babe, just don't ask any more questions, or I will have to hurt you." Jake smiled

"You would never hurt me." Baylee cooed.

"No, but I will, both of you." I snarled and the both of them shut up. They stayed a distance from me as Claire, Seth and I looked around the stores.

"I like this dress." Claire said and held up a strapless red full length dress. It was gorgeous and I loved the price, 87 bucks a dress. I loved it.

"I absolutely adore it, so there are you, Nikki, I want Emily, Kim, Andrea, and Rachel." I smiled.

"That sounds good." Seth confirmed.

"Call them; ask them if they can and their size." Claire said.

"Not now." I said. "It'll be here when we need it. We can get yours and Nikki's if you seriously need a dress now."

"Now!" She smiled.

"Go, try it on." I huffed and ordered Nikki's size. I had just seen her about 6 months ago so she couldn't have gained anything. We went on a double date. Me and Seth and her and new boyfriend Kelan.

I felt a vibration in my pocket and I looked at it and it was a text message from Aunt Alice. _I found u a wedding dress! I've seen it on you and you love it and you look stunning in it._

"Oh, Aunt Alice found and bought my dress apparently." I smirked.

"She would buy your dress without you." Seth laughed. My phone vibrated again and I flipped it open and it was a picture of my wedding dress.

"That is pretty hot." Claire approved as she came up from behind me with her dress on

"Let me see!" Seth called.

"NO!" We shouted and I hid my phone down in my shirt.

"Don't make me grab it." Seth smiled.

"Go ahead." I purred jokingly.

"I love this dress, it fits perfectly." Claire smiled.

"Good, take it off and I'll order it for you." I said and she walked in and I ordered her's.

"I'm so tired." I yawned as Claire went to get Jake and Baylee from the spot they were waiting in the store.

"Well, we are done here in Washington if you want to go home." Seth said pulled me close to him.

"I do want to go home with the family but I feel like I can't leave with Baylee knowing." I said.

"I'll have Sam and Jake become more over protective and extra stalker-ish to her." Seth said.

"You always have the answer to everything." I smiled.

"I have to, to keep you in line." Seth cooed and kissed my hair. "Come on, let's go home." He said and we said our goodbyes to Jake and Baylee and Claire.

"Wait Rensmee can I talk to you?" Baylee asked.

"Sure." I nodded and I looked to Seth. He nodded in encouragement and we walked over to the street light.

"I'm sorry for being so misjudging. Jake explained everything and I was totally wrong about you and your family." She apologized.

"Jacob tends to get through to you better then anyone else." I smiled. "He has a way with people that way."

"Yeah he does." Baylee smiled and looked over to him. Jacob was smiling and laughing with Seth. I did miss him, now that I was living in London, but he belonged here in La Push.

"So are we okay?" Baylee asked.

"Yes, we are." I said. "But you have to promise me one major major thing." I said.

"Anything, you name it."

"You can't tell anyone about the vampires, we will all be killed if you do." I said. "That secret stays with the wolf secret."

"Promise." She smiled. Her dating Jake seems to have changed her attitude.

"Well, Seth and I are off to London again." I smiled.

"I'll see you soon." Baylee smiled and she gave me a hug.

"Take care of him." I muttered.

"I will, promise." She said.

"He's my best friend." I said.

Baylee nodded and we walked back over to the group and I gave my goodbyes to Claire. Then Jacob.

"I miss you Ness, it's not the same here with out you." Jake said as he took me into a hug.

"Yeah I miss you too Jake." I muttered.

"Ness, Alice has the jet ready waiting." Seth said shutting his phone.

"See you later." We said in unison and Jake kissed my cheek and I walked over to Seth.

"Bye guys, see you later." We waved and they waved to and we got in the rental car and we drove to the air port.

**Okay next chapter is the wedding. review!**


	19. Eternity

Chapter 18: Eternity

I looked at the girl in the mirror and that defiantly was not me. My bronze hair wrapped in a curly and curvy ponytail to the side. A huge Rose hid where the ponytail was placed and I was wearing a Maggie Sottero wedding dress. My bridesmaids were wearing a full length strapless red gown and their hair was in a bun to the side.

"Renesmee, are you ready?" My Father asked. I looked in the mirror and he peeked his head in the doorway and I nodded. He walked in and shut the door. "You look…" Dad trailed.

"Different?" I finished.

"Stunning, but that can't even describe you." Dad smiled.

"Thank you Daddy." I smiled and he kissed my cheek.

"I'll miss you Ness." Dad said.

"I will do Dad, but I'll probably see you like every other day if not weekends." I smiled.

"I don't care; you won't be my little girl anymore." He exclaimed.

"I'll always be your little girl." I smirked and a tear fell from my eye.

"Now, you can't cry or your Aunts will kill me." He said.

"No, they were smart and put on water proof makeup." I laughed.

"If only they did that with your mother, she was a mess on the plane and her mascara was everywhere." He chuckled. I laughed with him and he brushed away the tears that fell.

"Come on, we are late, Emily already walked out with Sam." Dad said and we ran downstairs to the back of the line.

Nikki looked back and winked. I grinned and looked at Dad who kissed my head before it was our queue to enter. "Don't let me stumble." I whispered and clutched my red and white rose bouquet tighter. Dad chuckled quietly as the bride's march came on and the doors reopened and we walked out to the aisle. Seth's face beamed in astonishment and I smiled to him.

"Wow." Seth mouthed and looked back at his best man Embry. Embry nodded a slight nod and they both composed themselves again and Seth folded his hands at his center and it felt like it took hours to get to the end where Seth waited.

"You look beautiful." Seth whispered as I took Seth's hand and we walked toward the priest.

"Friends and Family, we are gathered here together to join Seth Andrew Clearwater and Renesmee Carlie Cullen in holy matrimony." The priest started and I smiled and examined Seth's face. He was looking at the priest with a calm yet excited expression. My parents sat in the front row, Mom wearing a blue dress; no doubt she got it in the mother of the bride section of the nearest David's Bridal. She was weird like that, but you had to love her anyway. Baylee sat in the back next to Jake and some other friends of the Cullens and Clearwaters. Of course Dad wore a tux like the rest of the Cullen men. Sue Clearwater, Seth mother wore a green olive dress. Leah, Seth's sister wore a plum color dress, wasn't the nicest dress, but it suit her.

Seth and I shared our vows and soon enough we were pronounced husband and wife. "Finally." We whispered in unison and we kissed to seal the deal to show we were together. Seth was the one to pull away, but if I had it my way we would have still been kissing.

"The couple and their families have invited each of you to the reception in the ball room." The priest said and Seth and I walked down the aisle, finally together forever as the toddlers that were there blew bubbles and the rest of the crowd threw rice.

The two families walked out behind us to get our pictures taken and once that mess was over, it was time for the fun pictures, I had all my bridesmaids take a picture with me and then they got one with Seth. Seth and I got a really sweet one of us under a willow tree. One branch was low enough to sit on and Seth got on the branch first and then I got on carefully not to rip my dress. Seth held me on his lap and the photographer snapped a few shoots. He had us kiss and then I got off the branch successfully and we walked inside to the reception. My bridesmaids were introduced with Seth's groomsmen, each was matched with their imprint and they walked out. Seth and I were announced and everyone was on their feet clapping. The DJ announced that my dance with Seth was first and then my dance with Dad was 2nd.

"You look handsome." I smiled as Seth found me.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." Seth said. I kissed his lips softly for that compliment.

"Oh so every compliment I give gets a kiss?" Seth played.

"Huh uh, didn't you know that's how this marriage goes, you have to earn my love." I joked.

"Oh well, you are stunning." Seth said. I smiled and pecked his lips,

"Pretty," I pecked his lips once more.

"Breathtaking." He said once he pulled me back to him once he had spun me around. I gave him his reward and I smiled.

"Lovely." I smiled and didn't give him his reward. "What no kiss?" Seth pouted.

"No, people are going to think we are going to do it right here right now." I laughed.

"I don't mind." Seth whispered low enough for only me to hear.

I giggled. "Later, trust me." I said and he crooks his eyebrow in interest.

"I love you Renesmee Carlie Clearwater." Seth Smiled.

"I love you too Seth Andrew Clearwater."

"You know your initials never changed?" Seth laughed.

"Yeah, I know weird huh?" I said as he twirled me around again. He kissed me when he pulled me back and Dad came up behind Seth when we had pulled away.

"Can I cut in?" Dad smiled. Seth nodded and Dad gave him a handshake and one armed hug as their hands were still together.

Dad and Seth pulled away and Dad tangled his arms around me and we danced across the dance floor. We flew all over the floor. The only reason we were good at this is because when I was little, like 3 or 4 Dad and I would dance around my room before he put me to bed. Then when Grandma Esme and Aunt Esme were doing reconstruction on the cottage, we would move back to the mansion and we would start dancing in the living room and dance our way upstairs to Dad's old room.

"You did a wonderful job today." He complimented.

"You didn't so such a bad job either." I smiled.

"All I had to do was walk down the aisle." He laughed.

"That was a big job." I smiled. We danced some more and then the song ended. There were low claps as Seth found me again and Embry and Claire stood up on stage.

"Now the Best man and maid of honor will come and give their speeches. Embry Call and Claire Young." The DJ introduced and Seth and I sat at the bridal party table that was right by the stage.

"First, Seth is a great guy. Seth is funny. Seth is good at running. Seth is better looking than me. Seth is the goodest goodest…" Embry started. "Seth, I can't read your hand writing, but I'll take over from here, thanks though." Embry walked off stage and handed Seth an index card with the lines on it. Seth and I started laughing with the rest of the crowd.

"Let me start off by saying Renesmee, you looks absolutely stunning tonight, a true piece of work." Embry smiled.

"Thank you." I mouthed and nodded.

"I could say that I can speak for all the guys in the room that today is a sad day because another beautiful, talented girl is off limits and not up for grabs." Embry said. A few people whistled and clapped. "But for the ladies here, well today is just another ordinary day for them." Seth and I laughed and Mom was going into hysterics of laughing. "Sorry Jake, Seth is gone and off the market too." Embry said. I looked over to Jake and he laughed and waved to us, we laughed and waved back to him and Baylee who was wearing a very, very short dress, entirely not appropriate for a wedding but what were you going to do? Jacob wasn't part of Seth's groomsmen or my bridal party so he sat with the rest of the guests.

"So someone once told me, the best man speech lasts as long as the groom makes love." Embry said and paused. "So thank you ladies and gentlemen, enjoy the party." Embry walked off stage and Seth laughed and lowered his head. Embry walked back on stage and continued his speech.

"Well, getting in trouble has always been one of my and Seth's best traits when we are together and I'll probably get in trouble when I walk off this stage, but when I found myself becoming bored I decided I needed a partner in crime to take the blame for me. There on the first day of La Push daycare, I found Seth." Embry said. "Best buds since, getting in trouble all the time, hey, you don't believe me ask Leah, Miss. Smooch face for her first date. Seth changed her pink lipstick to a long lasting ugly purple lipstick props to my aunt's makeup stash. Her date came to pick her up and then when she opened the door he took one look and walked away." The crowd started to crack up and Leah blushed.

Seth and I started cracking up and then Embry continued. "But one day in a land far far away, literally, back in Washington," Embry cracked; we had flown everyone out to London. "Almost 19 years ago, our rivals produced a buddle of mishaps and mayhem." Embry said. "We were on red alert until Seth wondered off to follow Jake around like a lost puppy. In the series of events we made new friends and with new friends come new people to make mischief with. Emmett, Jasper, I'm talking to you." Embry said and Uncle Emmett boomed with laughter and soon to follow Uncle Jasper.

"Anyway, almost two years ago Seth feel in love with the bundle of mishaps and mayhem, but call her Renesmee. He put up a fight to get her, Jake; I'm pointing you out again." Embry said and I blushed. "But in the end, Seth was the best one for our Nessie. And now look where we are, Seth seems to be good at making love because this is a long speech." Embry said. "But now I am done and Seth is tired." "A toast to Renesmee and Seth, Renesmee may you have everlasting patience and tolerance to put up with Seth, he is now your responsibility." Embry said and we toasted and took a sip oh champagne. The vampires in the room had red glasses and it was blood, none of the humans seemed to notice considering there weren't many. Seth and I got up and walked over to Embry and he gave us hugs. I kissed his cheek and he mine, "Great job Embry that was very well done." I said and he smiled.

"Thanks for the honor and privilege that was amazing." He said and sat down next to Andrea, his date.

"Now that Embry took all of my spot light, I have to follow that act." Claire said and we laughed. "Now, Ness and I met when we were little. She was just a newborn baby when I came to town when I was just a year old. We basically grew up on the beach whenever we saw each other it would be on La Push beach, she would have Jake chasing her around and I'd have Quil not too far behind me." Claire smiled. "When we were 3 we decided to be best friends. We had the guys build us a huge sand castle that we could play in and we sat there in our diapers and I said to Ness. "Let's be best fwends." She gave me a weird look and said, "I thought we already were." The people laughed and I laughed with them. "There are so many people here who are Ness's best friends, because she surrounds herself with the very best of people. So I know Seth, if she is marrying you, you two are defiantly best friend material. So from an old best friend to her new best friends I wanted to give you a little advice on the proper care and feeding of the now Renesmee Clearwater. First off you must know if you walk into the kitchen and she is slamming the refrigerator and a cabinet that means you and your pack ate everything in the house. She can't find a thing in the house to eat, not even a crumb. Therefore she will never fly the whole pack out to London for your Birthday ever again. Folks this is a personal experience." Claire laughed and the crowd blew up with laughter. "Second, unless the house is on fire, never, I repeat never ever wake her up from her sleep. We had that problem several times when a few of us bridesmaids had a sleepover. Third of all give her the freedom to do whatever she wants, as long as it is reasonable. No matter what you say, she will get her way anyway. The best way to prepare yourself is to get up in the morning and have a split personality. One is Renesmee and one is you." Claire said. She leaned to the right, "Seth, can we go cliff diving." She said impersonating me. She leaned to the left. "Fine, as long as I come too." She said impersonating Seth. "Seth, just say yes. She'll get her way eventually." Claire smiled "And your Forth tip is listen to her, examine what's hidden inside her. Seth, she's a tough cookie, but she melts under pressure. Be there for her." Claire said. Seth nodded and Claire continued, "Renesmee will want to try new things, all the time and some things she will leave wrapped because she knows the danger. But the adventure of being around Renesmee is that you will laugh with your whole body, love with your whole heart." Claire started to cry a few tears. "And live the most extraordinary life together. So 50 years from now when you are old and gray and you have been married for 50 years, you will hopefully standing in this position to give a speech and Seth you could say, how much this girl you married 50 years ago has shaken your life for the better. " Claire paused to let a few tears fall, "Or how no words can describe Renesmee and I hope you two live together for a very, very long time and I love you both." Claire hung up the microphone and she got a standing ovation by the guests and I held her in a tight hug.

"That was the most wonderful speech anyone could ever have." I cried having a few tears fall with hers.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry." She laughed through the tears.

"It's okay to cry." Seth said and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Take care of her Seth." She said and walked back to the table where Quil was sitting.

The rest of the reception went smoothly and I couldn't wait to start the rest of my life with Seth. We walked out of the reception hall when all the guests including the families were gone, we were the last ones out and we went home to change and get our bags for our honey moon to the Caribbean, and we were off, on the wildest adventures of a life time.


	20. New Additions

Chapter 19: New Additions

*2 years later*

"Good morning sleepy head." A voice called. I was asleep for crying out loud, who was waking me up. I groaned a loud groan and I hide my head in my pillow. "Come on Ness, we have to go, we have a plane to catch." It was Seth and we were supposed to go to Alaska today where my parents and Family were living now. I groaned again and then I felt warm hands on my stomach. I felt Seth move my pillow.

"Why." I whined.

"Come on, get up." Seth said and started to tickle me.

"Seth, stop it!" I cried. Eventually I got up and got a shower and changed. I looked in the mirror to put on makeup and there were dark bags under my eyes as if I had gotten enough sleep lately. I added about 10 layers of cover up on my bags and you could still see them but they were better than before. I was just finishing my mascara when Seth walked in with a cup of coffee in hand and a granola bar.

"A granola bar?" I asked.

"Yeah, read what's inside." Seth smiled. I peeled the foil back and there was a piece of paper._ With all my love.-Seth_

"You put your love into a granola bar?" I asked.

"I had no other options; the pack ate out the kitchen again." Seth sighed.

"Thanks Seth, I'm serious that is the last time I pay for their flight to London." I sighed.

"That's what you said 3 times ago." Seth laughed and I smiled.

"You're lucky I love you." I teased.

"I know I am lucky, because I love you too." Seth cooed.

Seth kissed my lips good morning and then he took my hand and we walked down stairs and we walked out to the car. I found Seth had already put our luggage in the car so that was nice not to worry about.

***

My stomach growled and I put my hands on my stomach and I could feel the vibration of the angry growling. "I'm sure Esme has food waiting for us." Seth said as we pulled up in the drive way. I saw Mom and Dad peek their head out the window on one side of the house and Aunt Alice in another window on the opposite side of the house. They all had big smiles on their faces.

"That's perfect, I'm starved." I said. Seth opened the door and gave me his hand and helped me out of the car.

"Seth." I whispered and held my head and started to tip over.

"Ness, whoa, steady now." Seth said and held me straight.

"Nessie!" Aunt Alice came prancing over to us, she came to get me in a hug but I held my hand out telling her to stop.

"I'm not steady on my feel Al, just wait for a few minutes." I said. My head started to throb and sat back down in the passenger seat and went through my purse until I found medicine to help ease the pain.

"Are you alright Renesmee?" Mom asked as she came out to greet me.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." I muttered. "I'm tired all the time, I'm dizzy now, I've been getting headaches and I find human meds help ease the pain. Every now and then my lower back starts to hurt, that's all."

"We'll have Carlisle look at you." Aunt Alice smirked. Seth helped me out of the car again and he balanced me on one side and Mom balanced the other.

"Renesmee, Seth, welcome back home." Esme greeted and opened her arms for a hug and she put them down when she saw I could hardly stand. "Carlisle, Renesmee and Seth are here. Come down quickly please." She called. Carlisle was at the top of the stairs in less than a heartbeat.

"What happen?" Carlisle asked and rushed to my side.

"I'm dizzy, my head hurts, my back hurts occasionally and I'm starving." I said.

"Did you eat breakfast?" He asked.

"A granola bar." I said.

"When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"The 8th of last month." I said. Carlisle did the math in his head.

"Let's go to my study and I can do further examination there." Carlisle said "Seth, will you carry her up, I have a feeling you should be there too."

Seth slid his hands under me and lifted me up off the couch, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he carried me up the stairs into Carlisle's study and set me down on the examination table. Carlisle had an examination table in each of his studies, located in every one of his mansions.

Carlisle did some tests and then after about 30 minutes of being a lab rat, Carlisle had his conclusion. "Well, all the signs lead to one thing." Carlisle said.

"What, what's wrong with her?" Seth asked.

"I'm pregnant with twins Seth, one boy, and one girl." I said.

Seth's eyes were huge and so were Carlisle's. "I've seen it. I've seen the kids as toddlers on La Push beach." I said.

"When, by who?!" Carlisle said.

"When I went to the Volturi almost 3 years ago. They got a new girl who sees decisions. She saw my decisions between Jake and Seth, I saw us get married and have kids. Whereas Jake we were in the café and Baylee walked by and it was too late." I said.

"Wow, I'm going be a Dad." Seth whispered.

"To twins apparently." Carlisle smiled.

"Right, twins." Seth chuckled nervously.

"Are you alright to walk downstairs?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I muttered quietly as a sharp pain came through my back, silencing my voice to a whisper. Seth helped me off the table and we walked downstairs.

"IS everything okay?" Dad asked.

"Perfect." Seth smiled.

"What happen?" Rosalie asked.

"Is everyone here?" I asked blowing her off,

"Yeah, everyone is accounted for." Esme said,

"Ness is pregnant with twins, one boy, and one girl." Seth cheered and let me go and jumped down the stairs.

"Hey that's great news sweetie." Dad smiled and gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Great Aunts!" Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice yelled.

"That's wonderful dear, congratulations!" Esme said and took me from Dad's arms to hers. I went through the whole family and Mom was sobbing in joy and it wasn't uncommon for her to cry.

"We have to go shopping!" Alice said and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"For what?!" I asked.

"Pregnancy clothes!"

I groaned. "Now girls, maybe tomorrow, Let Ness and Seth rest for now, they had a long journey." Esme said and they pouted.

"Tomorrow, promise." I smiled and they walked upstairs.

"Come sit Ness, you too Seth." Mom said and we sat down in the living room and we got caught up over the past year and a half we haven't seen them.

**Okay sorry it took me so long. I am going to be fast fwd the chapters, so next chapter she'll go to La Push and that's when they La Push gang will find out, 21****st**** chapter they'll have the twins and then 22 they will be 1 23 they will be 2 and at La Push on the beach. ( the vision) and then 24****th**** that will be the end. But no fear, I have another story going on and then I have a new one I am putting on paper first about when ed left mike and eric sexually and physically abuse bella. Its really good. Hahah **

**Review!**


	21. Surprising the Pack

Chapter 20: Surprising the Pack.

Mom and Dad had us staying in Alaska for longer than we expected, well a month more than we expected. I had just started getting a stomach, so I had a small bump. Seth called it a soon to be mountain, but I didn't like that so whenever he referred to it as that I would hit him and the family thought that was just _so_ funny.

"Mom, calm down, I'll be okay. Seth does have to go back to work." I said.

"What work, you two mooch off of Carlisle like the rest of us." She asked.

"Cars part time!" Seth interjected.

"What a living, fixing British cars. He will really be able to support twins and you." Mom said.

"Mom!" I said as Dad yelled Bella to tell her to shut up before she got too far.

"Right well say hello to Jake for me and the rest of the pack." She said.

"I will Mom, See you later." I smiled and she kissed my cheek and then kissed her hand and put it to my stomach. Then she walked off with a swoon that we were leaving. She was so dramatic. She blamed it on being a Cullen; it made sense if you actually thought about it.

"She can be such a psycho path Dad, there are so many fish in the sea and you picked her?" I asked as I gave him hugs goodbye.

"You can only do so much for love Ness; you should have learned that by now." He teased.

"See you later Dad." I said

"Bye Sweetie, I love you and be safe, you have cargo now." He smirked.

"I will Dad, Love you." Seth was waiting in the car and I walked out and we drove toward the airport.

*La Push* 

Seth scoped out the beach and I found Claire and Quil out on beach. When didn't I find Claire on the beach with Quil? It was September and she was trying to tan. She was seriously nuts.

"Hey, are you nuts, tanning in September?" I called to her as Seth took my hand. She twisted around along with Quil.

"Nessie!" She yelled.

"Seth!" Quil called and they ran to us. I didn't walk on the san with the Uggs Aunt Alice forced me to wear to hide my soon to be swollen feet.

Claire was about to run into me when I said. "Hey careful, I have precious cargo aboard." She stopped in her tracks and examined me.

"OH MY GOD NESS!!!!" She yelled and put her hand to my stomach. "Why didn't you call?!" She asked.

"I figured it'd be best in person." I smiled.

"Oh well, let's make this better in person. Quil, go tell everyone there is a small get together on the cliffs tonight, everyone is invited." Claire commanded and before Seth or I could argue he was off in the woods phasing. Seth looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Go, have fun." I said

"Yes! I love you." He said and kissed my cheek. "Claire, keep her in your line of vision at all times." He instructed and she nodded. He ran toward the trees and I heard him phase to and Claire and I looked at each other.

"Oh I missed you." I said as she gave me a hug,

"You have no idea how lonely I am." She said.

"Where are the rest of the imprints?" I asked.

"College or work or we hit and miss each other." She said.

"Well you're done college right?" I asked.

"Yeah I am finally." She laughed.

"Come on let's go for a walk." I said.

"Sure, can I put my stuff in your car?" She asked.

"Sure, but you're on your own for packing up, I was given strict orders not to walk on the beach with my Uggs." I said.

"Let me guess, good old Alice." Claire smiled.

"How did you know?" I smiled.

"Intuition." She said. I laughed and she folded up her beach chair and shoved her towel and tanning oil in the beach bag. She put it in the back seat and we walked around the neighborhood and ran into some locals that were ecstatic over me being pregnant.

We turned the corner to go head back toward the beach to get the car when we saw Jacob and Baylee walking hand in hand toward us.

"Renesmee, is that you?!" Jacob called.

"Hi Jake." I called and he and Baylee sped walked toward us.

"Oh my god you're pregnant!" Baylee smiled.

"Oh my god you really are having twins." Jacob said as his jaw dropped. I smiled.

"How far along?" Baylee asked.

"A month, maybe a little longer. We aren't one hundred percent sure. I found out while I was in Alaska visiting." I said.

"I can't believe Seth had the balls to get your prego." Jacob said in awe.

"Jacob." Baylee chastised and hit him with her left hand. On her hand I saw a ring.

"Are you two engaged?" I asked.

"No, my grandmother just passed a few days ago and she left her engagement ring and wedding rings to me." She smiled proud.

Claire and I nodded and looked at each other.

"So have you picked out names?" Baylee asked.

"Well, why don't you come to the get together I'm celebrating in honor of Ness and Seth being back for a day or two?" Claire invited.

"We'll be there." Jacob smiled.

"Good, we can answer all questions there." Claire nodded and they smiled and walked around us and continued walking.

"They seemed happy." I said.

"They have been they worked out the kinks while you've been gone."

"Tell me, has Jake been sad because he lost me, especially after the wedding?"

"He was a little frumpy after the wedding, he got drunk I think once, or that the rumor, but other than that he's been just a tad frumpy." Claire said and we walked up to the car. I hit unlock on the key pad zapper and Claire got in the passenger seat.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Let's go get something to eat." Claire said, I nodded in agreement

"Is Melanie still working at the café?" I asked as we drove down the street to the café.

"Yeah, she works there on the weekends while she works as a teacher at the local elementary school." She said.

"Good for her." I said and we drove up to the café and parked.

I saw Melanie in the window and we walked in and we got seated and Melanie came over to us as I was just about to tell Claire I was going to the bathroom.

"Renesmee Clearwater, are you pregnant?" Melanie squealed.

"Nope, I just gained a lot of weight." I teased.

"Oh congratulations." She smiled.

"Thank you, it's twins." I said.

"Even better." She said.

"Well there will defiantly be a lot of running around to do." I smiled.

"Good to lose the baby fat." She added. I nodded. "Hey Claire, how are ya?" She asked.

"Hanging in there." Claire smiled.

"Any ring yet?" She asked.

"No, not yet, but soon." Claire said with pride.

"Well, hang in there, what can I get you. On the house."

"That's not necessary Melanie." I said,

"It is when your best customer just walked in the café for the first time in two years." She said.

"I'll take a water." I said. "And a salad with Italian, no cheese unless it pasteurized."

"Gottcha." Melanie said.

"Claire, order whatever you want, it will be paid for and by me." I said and walked toward the bathroom. I did my thing and then when I washed my hands, Nikki Reed, best friend from High School walked in.

"Nikki?!" I greeted.

"Renesmee Clearwater?!" She squealed.

"How are you?!" I asked.

"I'm good, look at you!" She said and touched my stomach.

"Twins." I smiled.

"What are you doing in Washington?" I asked

"Looking at wedding dresses." She smiled.

"You're getting married?!" I asked.

"Yeah, to Kelan!" She smiled.

"Is he here with you?!" I asked.

"No he is still in England. Are you still living in London?" She asked.

"I am, but I think I am moving to Alaska toward the due date to be with my family." I said.

"Good idea." She agreed.

"I thought so." I smiled.

"Well, I'll catch you later." She said. "I'll send you an invitation too."

"Most defiantly will be there." I said.

"When is it?" I asked.

"November 19th of next year." She said.

"Wow, so long?" I asked.

"Yeah, Kelan and I want to finish college first." She said.

"Well, I'll see you later, Claire is waiting." I said.

"Bye Ness, see you later." She smiled and I walked out of the bathroom.

I wlaked back out to the table and found our food was already there.

"Did you fall in?" Claire asked.

"Ha-ha no, Nikki was in there and we got talking." I said.

"Oh, fun." Claire said.

***

We talked and ate then it soon got dark when we moseyed our way to the cliffs.

"Well she isn't answering her phone, should I go look for her?" I heard Seth worry.

"I'll go look for her." Jake offered.

"Well Claire is with her too." Seth said

"Why are we worrying?" I asked as we reached the top of the cliffs.

"Renesmee." Seth called and ran to me. He picked me up into a huge hug and twirled me around and kissed my lips.

"Not that isn't enjoyable, but why are we worrying?" I asked.

"Because you're a pregnant lady and you were supposed to be here like 20 minutes ago." Seth said,

"I never gave this party a time." Claire said.

"Come on everyone is waiting." Seth said and he walked me up the cliff more and there was the pack and their imprints.

"Ness is prego!" Embry cheered.

"Hello to you too Embry." I smiled.

"You finally got the twins!" Emily cheered.

"Wait everyone knew about the vision except for me!?" Seth asked.

"Pretty much." I smiled. I sat down next to Claire who was sitting next to Quil.

"Quil has an announcement too." Sam said.

"Not now Sam, Jesus Christ." Quil cursed.

"So have you thought of names yet?" Baylee asked again.

"Nick or Nicholas as a boy's name or Amanda or Allie for a girl's name." Seth said.

"Aw, their cute." Andrea cooed.

"I'm glad everyone was able to be here." Claire said.

"Yeah, you made it sound like no one was able to see you anymore." I said.

"She's was telling the truth, we do ever hardly see each other."

I smiled and then Quil cleared his throat. "I do actually have an announcement which is kind of a question." Quil said.

We waited. "Claire, we have been together since you were little, you choose me when it came to love, we've been together since you've been 14, Claire, and will you marry me, because if you don't, I don't know what I'll do without you." Quil proposed.

"Awww." Everyone cooed.

"Yes, Quil, Yes I will marry you." Claire said and Quil slid a ring on her finger and she attacked him with a kiss. Everyone started to clap and they pulled away.

"One, two three four," Claire counted. "Bridesmaids."

"Ness, maid of honor." Claire said shooting off positions.

"Already?!" Quil asked.

"I've been waiting three years for you to propose Quil Atera Jr; I have my bridal party and what the color scheme is and everything else." Claire said.

"Oh, wait what, 3 years?!" Quil asked.

"Let's not get into that." Claire said and smiled and gazed over her ring.

"Well, now I can have a ring bearer and a flower girl on behalf of Seth and Ness." She cheered.

"That's fine by me as long as you are mine." Quil smiled and kissed her lips once more. I started to yawn when my back started to get a sharp pain in it.

"Ow, Seth can you rub my back?" I asked.

Seth nodded and he placed his hands where I was pointed and rubbed out the pain. I yawned again.

"Prego lady's tired." Jake cooed.

"Shut up, I would like to see you carry twins." I said. The guys laughed including Seth.

"I wouldn't laugh Seth; Mom is sending you a fake baby stomach for you to wear around the house." I smiled.

Everyone started to laugh even harder. "Can we come visit again when he does?!" Quil asked as he was on the ground in hysterics.

"No, you ate me out a house again, you all are flagged, I'm flying the girls out to London for a small baby shower later on, Seth can fly out here for a guys weekend as the girls go to London." I said.

"Yes!" The girls cheered. "Vacation!"

I laughed and about an hour later, Seth took us home to the Forks Cullen Mansion and we went to bed after a _really_ long day.


	22. Arrivals

Chapter 21: Arrivals.

Mom and Dad had Seth and I move to Alaska as I was near my due date and they wanted to be there when the twins were born. Claire and Quil _had_ to be there too since she and Quil accepted to be the God parents. I was sitting on the indoor heated patio reading my pregnancy book my mother was going to be quizzing me on when I felt a sharp pain come from my stomach and uterus. I had a feeling this was it. I threw the book down on the chair next to me and tried to walk into the house. I got to the second floor near Carlisle's study.

"CARLISLE, SETH!" I yelled in pain. Carlisle got to me first and put me on the examining table then Seth showed up maybe a minute or two later.

Carlisle gave me instructions on how to be breathing and announced, "This is it Ness, you have to push, there is no time for drugs."

I gave it a he ho and Carlisle then said. "I see the top of a head."

"Come on Ness, give it another push." Seth said and I squeezed his hand as I pushed.

"Almost there, I see a forehead." Carlisle said.

Several pushes and screams made by a combination of Seth and I by my squeezing of Seth's hand, one baby was delivered.

"We have an Amanda or and Allie." Carlisle said and Dad had come in to play the part as a nurse. I felt no pain of another baby.

"3 minutes." Carlisle said timing the time in between.

Suddenly I let out a scream of pain and Carlisle smirked. "Go ahead, give him a push."

I have it a push and Carlisle announced I need two more good pushes.

"Deep Breath then push." Seth reminded. I inhaled deeply and then pushed again.

"Good, one more." Carlisle said, I took a deep breath and then pushed for what was hopefully my last push.

"One more," Carlisle said and I pushed again. **(I've never given birth so this was the closet I could get sorry if it sucks)**

"Hello Nicholas." Carlisle cooed and a baby was in his hands.

"You did it Mama, you did it." Seth said and kissed my temples,

"We did it Seth, we did it." I corrected.

"Which one do you want to hold first?" Carlisle asked hold both of them.

"Both of them." I smiled. He placed the baby in pink in one arm and baby in blue in the other.

"We defiantly know this one is Nicholas/ Nick." Seth said.

"So are you Allie or are you destined to be an Amanda." I cooed to the baby in pink.

"I like Allie." Dad said. "You were supposed to be an EJ."

"I'm siding with Edward, I like Allie." Seth said.

"Allie Amanda Clearwater." I smiled.

"Nicholas Scott Clearwater." Seth said and brushed his fingers up against Allie's cheek.

"Alice is coming with your mother." Dad announced.

"Let me see them!!" Mom called with Alice following behind her.

"Shh! They're sleeping!" Dad chastised.

"Did you name them?" Alice whispered.

"This is Nicholas Scott and this is Allie Amanda." Seth introduced.

"They are adorable." Esme said walking in, Rosalie walked in with Emmett close to follow and Jasper too.

"Can I hold one?!" Emmett asked.

"I haven't even held one." Seth complained.

"Well here, take Nicolas." I said and he took him from me.

"Hello there Nick, how are you?" Seth cooed. I thought I saw a tear escape Seth's eye.

I started to get paranoid for some reason as so many people in the room at once.

"Can we kind of clear out?" I asked somewhat nicely.

"Sure, why don't we move you to your bed." Carlisle said and I nodded. I started to get up when he stopped me. "You are not walking, you just gave birth."

"Half vampire." I reminded and continued to get up off the table as Dad took Allie.

"Goodnight Sweetheart." He said and Seth guided me to our room.

"You going to be alright hon?" He asked.

"Stay with me for a little bit?" I asked.

"Of course." He said and handed me my pajama pants and a tshirt of his and I put them on and I got into the covers and Seth lay on top of them.

"That fricken hurt." I said absent mindedly.

"I would think so. People complain after 1 of them being born. You shot out 2." He chuckled softly.

"I shot out 2?" I asked with a small laugh, questioning his choice of words.

Seth hid his face in my neck as I laid on my side and his hot breath soon felt comforting enough to fall asleep.

**(Sorry, I'm skipping to a year, my lay out of the chapters and years sorry)**

*One Year old*

*Seth's POV

Allie sat up against Emmett's lap as she shook her rattle back and forth giggling as it made noised. Renesmee had fallen asleep on the couch on her back with Nicolas on her stomach asleep with her.

"Dada." A voice said.

"Emmett, don't play games." I said.

"I didn't say anything Seth, that was all Allie." Emmett reassured.

"Allie, say that again." I cooed.

"Dada." She said as drool came out of her mouth.

"Woo hoo! I'm the first word!" I cheered. I heard Renesmee moan as I had woken her up.

"Seth, shut up." She said.

"Yes Dear." I muttered and continued to play with Allie.

***

Renesmee's POV

I hadn't had sleep in over 2 and a half days. Seth and Emmett were playing with Allie as I was lying on the couch and holding Nicolas up with my thumbs as he walked on my stomach. He soon fell asleep there with me. His butt high in the air and his small little eyes glued shut. I was dreaming of the usual, life with Seth and the kids on a normal day like today.

"Woo hoo, I'm her first word." Seth cheered causing my dreams to fade and for me to wake up again. I groaned, I had just got what, 5 minutes of sleep and he couldn't keep quiet.

"Seth, shut up." I told him.

"Yes, Dear." He muttered and I drifted off to sleep again.

***

I found I slept for more than 3 hours and Nicolas was up being fed with Allie by Seth and Dad. Mom, Alice and Esme went hunting, which was something I really needed to do. I had been feeding off of human food for the past 10 months.

"Do you mind if I went hunting for an hour or so?" I asked as I grabbed my slip ons and walked out the door, not even waiting for an answer.

"Ness, wait up." Rosalie called.

I waited and we hunted together for 2 hours. I was finally full and I had was under control and happy.

"Mama." A voice called.

"Emmett, stop messing around." I said as I picked up Nicolas.

"ITS NOT ME!!!" Emmett boomed.

"Nicolas, say that again." I cooed.

"Mama." He said.

"Looks like we know who's who's child; Allie is a daddy's girl and Nicolas is a Mommy's boy." I announced.

"Aw, that's adorable." Rosalie smiled and I picked Nicolas up and kissed his cheek. I could tell this was going to be fun, being parents and all. I was in for the ride and there was no backing off.

**Sorry that sucked. Don't review that chapter if you don't want to. I've been updating on a laptop for 5 hours so my brain is kind of fried. I've already gotten a review on chapter 10 that this story was crappy so I may be ending it the next chapter. So ttyl Carrie**


	23. The Wedding

Chapter 22: The Wedding.

Today was Claire and Quil's wedding and they got lucky as Allie and Nick were now able to walk. But they made it by the skin of their teeth. Allie had Seth's personality and it was adorable at times, and sometimes she got a little stubborn in a bad way which caused her to get in trouble. You could see they has some vampire in them because even at the age of 3 they could somewhat full sentences. They were supposed to be 2 when they were in the wedding, but the hall Claire and Quil wanted was put on a list and they wouldn't settle for any other hall.

"Mama, I want to wear red shoes!" Allie whined.

"You can't wear the white shoes Allie; you have to wear the silver sparkly shoes." I said.

"Why Mama?" She asked.

"Because it's Claire's wedding and she wants you to wear the silver shoes."

"Mama!" A small little boy voice called from behind me and attacked me from my crouch and I fixed Allie's dress. Without getting up, I spun around to see Nick all dressed in his tux and he looked adorable.

"You ready?!" I cooed.

"Already Mama." Nick smiled.

"Good, now where is Daddy?" I asked.

"I ran away from him." He smiled.

"You know better than to run away from Mama or Daddy, come on let's go find him." I said sternly.

"You know Mama you look pretty." Nick said in his baby voice.

"No sucking up, you know better." I said.

"Come on Allie." I said and got up. They each took a finger and we walked around to find Seth. I grabbed Nick's pillow he has to carry and Allie's bouquet she has to hold and gave it to each of them.

"Seth." I called as he was looking around franticly for Nick.

"Oh good, you got him." Seth said blowing out air.

"Yeah, he came looking for me." I said and handed him off to him to Seth.

"No, I wanna go with Mama." Nick cried.

"I'll see you later Nick." I cooed and Seth walked off with Nick.

I looked over and Quil was pacing back and forth muttering to himself.

"Cold feet?" I smiled as I swung Allie to my side.

"Ha, yeah kind of." Quil chuckled.

"You're going to be okay, trust me." I said.

"But what if she doesn't love me after the wedding?" He asked.

"Quil, she has waited 3 years for you to ask her to marry her, she will always love you, she's the imprint remember." I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Quil said.

"Always am." I smiled.

"How is she holding up?"

"She's sturdy for now." I nodded.

He nodded as he slightly rolled his eyes.

"It's okay Qwuil." Allie smiled.

"Aw thanks munchkin." Quil said and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Ness, you're the best."

"I know." I smiled and I walked back to the room Claire was getting ready in.

"Claire!" Allie cried and wiggled herself out of my arms and made her way over to Claire.

"Hey baby girl, how are you?" Claire smiled and Allie tried to climb up Claire's dress.

"No Allie, don't mess up the dress." I said and grabbed her.

"Here Ness, she is fine." Claire said and held her hands out for Allie. She set Allie on her lap and Claire looked amazing.

"Claire, you look stunning." I said.

"Nothing compared to you on your wedding day." She said with a huff.

"Hey, it's not my wedding day, it's yours. Trust me I don't want another one in the near future." I said.

"Why not?" Baylee asked from the corner of the room.

"Too much work. Sometimes I think its harder then raising kids." I said.

Emily laughed a small laugh. She knew what it was like as she was raising Claire when she was younger.

"Hey are you nervous?" Andrea asked.

"A little but, I'm holding up." Claire said. "How's Quil?" She asked.

"He thinks you won't love him after the wedding." Allie said.

"Allie Amanda." I chastised.

"Does he really?!"

"He did, until I convinced him otherwise." I added.

"Claire, it's time." Alice said. Claire was sucked in by Alice's wrath for her to so the wedding.

"Now Allie, what do you do?" I asked

"Hold Nick's hand and smile as I walk down to Grandma and Esme." She smiled.

"Good girl." I said and gave her a kiss and left a lipstick print. I whipped it away and I led her out to where the groomsmen were waiting and I walked her over to Nick and she took his hand greedily.

"Hello." Seth smiled.

"How are you?" I asked as I grabbed my bouquet from Alice who was handing them out down the line.

"Perfect." Seth said and I looped my arm with him.

"Good." I said and the doors opened and Allie and Nick walked out. Nick shoved Allie a little to the left as she wanted more of the attention. Mom couched down with the camera and got several shots of one side and they eventually made their way down to Mom and Esme.

Andrea and Embry were next followed by Jake and Baylee. Seth and I were last as we were the main helpers. I was the maid of honor and Seth was the best man. Allie and Nick sat next to each other and their legs dangled off the pew and they were playing with their outfits. Claire walked out in her long wedding gown and Quil's eye lit up as his true love walked down.

Seth winked at me and I smiled. I centered the bouquet in front of me and looked over to my family. Nick started to fuss so Dad took him up on his lap and bounced him on his leg. Nick loved that.

---

Quil and Claire kissed and Allie and Nick squealed and smacked their hand over their eyes. My family laughed as did Seth and I. Quil and Claire walked down the aisle and the crowd left so both parties could get pictures taken.

"Time for cake now Daddy?!" Allie asked as she ran up to him.

"Not yet sweetheart, but soon." Seth told her and picked her up.

"No pictures!" Nick argued with me.

"Just 4 pictures." I bargained.

"5 and a candy Mama." He said

"Candy after." I said.

"Deal." He smiled and walked over to where Allie was waiting for their picture. They held hands and smiled for the photographer.

We finally finished pictures and to Nick's demand he got a 'candy' which was just a Tic Tac.

***

The reception was beautiful and Allie and Nick ended up falling asleep on the way home. We were off to London again to go home, my parents and the rest of the Cullens weren't happy with us staying in London, but something about London had me attached. We told them to give us a few more years.

"I'm dead tired." I said.

"We can go to bed when we get home, our flights leaves tomorrow at 2." Seth said.

"Sounds good to me."

"Apparently it sounds good to Allie and Nick to, to go to bed." Seth smiled.

"Yeah, they had a long night." I said. It was 10 at night. Seth pulled up to the mansion and the Cullens were already home.

"GO GO GO!!" Emmett yelled. I grabbed Allie and Seth grabbed Nick.

Allie started to wake up a little bit as I picked her up. "We're home, just go back to sleep." I whispered and she laid her head on my shoulder and we walked in the house as Esme was telling Emmett to shut up and get off the video games as we were home now with Allie and Nick who needed sleep as did Seth and I.

"But Mom, I promise I'll be quiet." Emmett whimpered.

"No, go hunting or go do something else quiet, you know the rules for when the Clearwater's are here." Esme said.

I put Allie in her small bed and Seth put Nick in his small bed. We had them change into their pjs before we got in the car. I walked into Seth and my bedroom and we got changed for bed and Seth was the last to get in bed.

"Goodnight Ness." Seth whispered and kissed my lips as my eyes were shut trying to go to sleep. I kissed him back lightly and he got on his side of the bed and he wrapped his arms around me securely and we both fell asleep peacefully.


	24. The End

**Wow guys, last chapter, and you all are amazing for the reviews, if you all feel like putting up with my writing some more there is a story that is active now called Love Loss and there will be a new story coming soon where Edward left and mike and Eric abuse Bella, it's on paper now (Because that helps a somewhat complicated story like this one:]) so there will be shout out in the end of this chapter! It's going to be short. I mean some what really short. Don't hate me! I ran out of ideas! Now on with the story!**

Chapter 22: The End

*Kids are now 4*

Seth and I finally had enough of my parents and the packs nagging so we moved to La Push in our own home and that finally shut them up. I worked in Alice's small boutiques, right across from the café where Melanie worked and next to the small day care center where Allie and Nick attended. I would pick them up for lunch when I was on break and we would get a bite to eat at the café. During the summer, Melanie worked there full time. Today was Saturday and Seth and I packed up the kids and we walked down to the beach for some fun in the sand and beach, taking advantage of the warm sunny weather and sunshine.

"Daddy, let's go cliff diving!" Nick said as he looked over to the cliffs and saw the wolves doing it.

"Ha-ha no, you're too little." Seth smiled.

"Please Daddy."

"Can we go swimming?" Allie asked.

"Sure, let's go." I smiled and we walked to the water's edge and the water was freezing.

"It's cold Mama." Nick said taking my unoccupied hand.

"Yeah, but you'll get used to it." I said and we walked a little bit deeper in it.

"AHH IT"S FREEZING!" Allie screamed as her whole waist was in.

"Colder then Uncle Emmett's skin." Nick agreed.

They knew very little about the immortal world and I hoped for it to stay that way for now.

"Daddy hugs!" Allie said swimming over to Seth for the warmth.

Seth laughed and held his hands out for him. "All better." She announced and played peek a boo with him under the water.

"Mama, throw me!" Nick said.

"You have to swim back though." I said.

"I will Mama Promise." He vowed.

"Here we go." I said and threw him up in the air and he landed in the water across from me.

"Come back." I called to him. He swam back to me and we did it over and over again.

"Mama, can we eat lunch now?" Allie asked.

"Sure, why not." I smiled and we let the tide bring us in. We dried off and we sat in our chairs and I opened the picnic basket and handed everyone their sand which. Seth was finished his before I was finished half and he moved on to his second sand which.

"Nick, don't do that!" I said as he buried his sand which in sand and ate it.

"Why isn't it a sand which?"Nick asked.

"No, not with actual sand babe." I said.

"It's good anyway." He smiled and finished it.

"You're up with him tonight when he starts throwing up because he got sick of the sand." I said as Seth was laughing.

We finished lunch and we started to build sandcastles. Seth and I held hands as we watched the kids play in the sand.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look!" Allie said and ran over to Seth.

"What is it pumpkin?" Seth asked.

"Seashell!" She said and held out a shell.

"Wow, look at that." Seth said.

"Isn't it pretty Mama?" She asked.

"It is, you want to put it in your shell bucket?" I asked.

"Here you go." Allie said and ran back to Nick who was building a moat and trying to fill it with water.

"This was it." I said.

"What was it?" Seth asked.

"This was my future the Volturi showed me." I said. "We were on the beach, two toddlers and the girl would run to you yelling Daddy, Daddy." I smiled.

"Well, for once I'm glad you went to them, you made the right choice." Seth cooed and kissed my lips.

"Ew!" The kids yelled and smacked their hands against their eyes again. They were so cute. Seth was right, Seth was a good choice and I wouldn't regret it for the world.

**First off I want to thank all of you. I love you guys so much. Then there are a few people who were constant reviewers. One had reviewed on every single one of my current stories. So here's to you, ****twilightlover4evr. The there is the person who signs in as an anonymous person who is Lydz + Ratty.**

**So here are the rest:**

**Allyclearwater**

**14**

**twilightsagalover22**

**readinggirl61**

**stephanie97**

**.Cullen**

**There are so many people who author alerted me and story alerted me and faded me for both story and author and I love you guys for it, there are so many I can't fit them all without losing my mind. Haha I love you all and I hope you guys will read my Love Loss, it's only like 10 chapters long or hoping. I will have the abuse one up soon. I want to get a good portion of it on paper first. I love you all I don't know how to stress that enough, Love Carriekakes (Carrie.) Soon to be .Rawr. (Hopefully) **


	25. Important Author's note, Love Loss adpt

Important author's note!

Okay so the story about Bella being abused is up and running. My story Love Loss is up for adoption, I have come to a massive authors block and I don't want to get around it, it's that big. If anyone would like to adopt it, please PM me and we can chat. I would like to have credit if someone did adopt it, I would want my name on it for the idea and the first 4 chapters. I will follow the story and see where you are going with it. So if you are interested in adopting it, please let me know. So the new story about Bella getting abused is called Only Exception by: Paramore.

Please Review any of my stories. Hugs and Kisses, Carrie, soon to be .Rawr


End file.
